A Certain World Superpower
by SciFi Maker
Summary: A series of events has created world superpowers, more advanced and even more powerful than Academy City. A war is triggered by The One Church and all out war begins. But where does Academy City stand amidst the chaos? More importantly, where does the fallen hero, Kamijou Touma, stand? An alternate WWIII story with new alliances and new characters.
1. Fallen Hero and Lost City

Kamijou Touma opened his eyes and saw the sky. It was peaceful for a moment, until he heard the sound of cruise missles streaking through the air. He tried to get up, only to feel excruciating pain throughout his body, and looked to the side where he noticed his blood... along with people he FAILED to save.

 _No... This can't be happening! No, no no NO!_

People, both students and teachers, were running and cowering in a panic. Soldiers of unknown affiliations battled each other in the streets. A large airship, one that resembled a B-2 bomber dramatically enlarged in size and with two massive cannons, each one between the cockpit and engine. Kamijou Touma, still lying down on the ground, managed to focus his eyesight(despite his misfortune) and looked at the flag painted on the wingtip that showed the affiliation.

 _Is that... But how-_

His thoughts were interrupted by voice. A Certain Middleschool Girl's voice. He couldn't look, since the pain in his body was becoming too much to handle. He started to lose consciousness as he saw a medical helicopter land and medics came out to tend to him.

 _They're finally treating me when I'm on the brink of death? Such misfortune._

The last that he saw was the catastrophic damage done to Academy City.

 **-** A Certain Hospital, Academy City, Japan, 2:00 pm, August 31, 2038-

Several hours later...

Heaven Cancellor managed to finish his report. Kamijou Touma suffered lethal damage to his body from being directly hit by a cruise missle. It was believed he would die in a few hours. The hospital was in code black and resources were being drained. He continued directing doctors and patients alike, no matter how tired he became. He noticed a Certain Middleschool Girl barge in at the entrance, covered in ash. She had the most desperate look of worry and fear on her face.

Yomikawa-sensei was directing Anti-Skill forces throughout the city. Overlapping radio chatter only made things more difficult.

"There's too many! We can't intercept them- AAAHH!" The officer was cut out by an explosion.

"Multiple security turrets down! We're getting pounded- TAKE COVER!" Another explosion.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die..." The officer had become hysterical.

She couldn't belive this. Academy City's defenses were top of the line, and yet the enemy plowed through them like they were paper. She could actually feel the explosions coming closer to the mobile base.

"Damn it... can we really handle a situation of this magnitude?" She asked herself.

Aleister Crowley was not surprised. He figured the enemy would invade not just Academy City, but all of Japan, to use as a base of operations to take over the Pacific, and eventually the countries waiting on the other side of the ocean. But thing don't always go as planned. Japan's allies retaliated in full force, eventually driving them back north before they could take Tokyo. Then the enemy decided to bombard the city with cruise missles as they retreated. Hence the chaotic situation Academy City found itself in.

-Tokiwadai Middle School, Academy City, Japan, 7:30 pm, the same day-

A Certain Middle School Girl was weeping. This girl was none other than Misaka Mikoto, and she was weeping because Kamijou Touma was confirmed dead.

 _Why... why did this have to happen to you of all people, you idiot..._

Strangely enough, Kuroko was crying as well.

"I wasn't expecting you to cry," holding back sobs.

"I hated him. But now that he's gone, who am I supposed to see as a rival for my Onee-sama!? Who am I going to call an ape!? I... I can't find a reason to call him an ape anymore..."

Others were weeping as well. Shoukuhou Misaki was bawling ever since the confirmation. Kumokawa Seria almost committed suicide. Kanzaki Kaori refused to eat. Komoe-sensei was in tears, looking at the homework that Kamijou Touma never got to do. The others, simply weeped the whole week for those who were lost. The total casualties were 843,000 in all.

A series of news reports showed the events that led to today. Various reporters were shown throughout the world.

"The EU has been harrassed repeatedly by the southern nations..."

"Germany has taken the lead and has formed the New European Federation..."

"The economy is collapsing here in America, the government is responding to the best of their ability."

"The NEF states that Cultists from various religious groups are responsible for funding the harassments caused by the southern nations. The list includes the Vatican Church, the Angelican Church, the Russian Orthodox Church..."

"The NEF has initiated the Cult Purge, seemingly attacking the religious groups in full force..."

"The NEF has restored the economy in the west, and has promised to make a new, greater, and more powerful NATO alliance."

"The US, with the help of the NEF, has expanded diplomatic relations throughout most of the American continents, through all of the north and as far south as Brazil..."

"The United Colonies of the American Federation has been formed, and is a permanent ally of the NEF. It seems they kept their promise..."

"The Middle East has been attacked by unknown forces..."

"The Middle East Empire was formed and is controlled by an organization only known as The One Church..."

"The US revealed that it had a Second Civil War between the Democrats and Republicans during the economic collapse..."

"Unknown forces have attacked Eastern Russia and have conquered the Asiatic area in a matter of days..."

"The unknown forces have revealed themselves as the Solace Coalition of New Nations, formed from the Russian rebels and Democrats-in-Exile, and is intent on destroying the UCAF..."

"The NEF has declared war on the MEE and the SCNN has declared war on the UCAF. This is a war of unimaginable scale never seen before in the history of mankind..."

"The NEF and UCAF have developed technologies with new Martian element Nantonium, and has become more advanced than even Academy City..."

"The SCNN sees Japan as a possible base of operations against the UCAF and has declared war on Japan as well..."

"NATO nations have vowed to protect their former allies if they join..."

"The MEE forces are being annihilated by the NEF and some say a Second Cult Purge may occur..."

"The UCAF is holding the SCNN in Japan, but this has resulted in the country becoming a major battleground along with other Pacific island nations..."

"Russia has joined the NEF in hopes of taking back their homeland..."

"Today, the SCNN has attacked tokyo, killing hundreds of thousands with cruise missle barrages."

Aleister Crowley looked at the news timeline with major interest.

"These are going to be interesting times. Very, interesting times..."

[][][][][][][][][][]

 **This was the first fanfic I've made, so please don't think too badly of me, especially since I'm burning my midnight oil to write this... I am a big fan of the Toaru Majutsu no Index series, and I'm proud to present my first ever fanfic.**

 **Anyways, please RATE and REVIEW! Yeesh, my fingers are sore and I need to sleep...**


	2. A New Life and A Certain Infiltration

**Apologies for the large amount of dialogue in the previous chapter. Some of you wanted to know what The One Church is, but don't worry, you will know in due time...**

 **Minor note: I placed a line to show a change of scene or perspective.**

 **Anyways, without further ado, lets get to the ACTION... (mild language ahead)**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and models belong to their respective owners. I do not own anything. (Just in case of copyright)**

* * *

Flashback-

-EOS-04-1 UCS Spirit of Washington(Leviathan-Class Battlecruiser), Pacific Ocean, 6:30 pm, September 5, 2038-

Kamijou Touma found himself in darkness. There was nothing, neither good nor bad. There was no time of day, no work, no rest, just nothing but a somewhat peaceful silence.

 _So, this is death, huh? And on the only time I actually feel like doing something... such misfortune. I wonder how the others... I can't remember who the "others" are..._

Then he heard a distant voice.

"Holy..."

"What is it?" There were two voices.

"Brain activity! This guy is still alive!"

"And just as I was about to start the autopsy... how can you tell?"

"Doesn't matter, get his body into cryo!"

Then he woke up. The first thing he saw were medical devices, a ceiling and a glass wall with a lab on the other side. The room itself seemed to sway a degree or two, and he could somehow tell the difference. He must be on a large ship of some sort. Kamijou noticed that his senses and cognition were stronger, he felt far more energetic, and from what he could determine, his body had hardened, perfectly toned muscle.

"Good to know you're awake. Earlier than expected at that." The voice came from the left.

"Who are you?" Kamijou asked.

"You can call me Andris. But to return it to you, do you remember who you are?"

Kamijou tried as hard as he could, but he couldn't remember anything, not even his own appearance from before. Only the darkness he was in before.

"... I can't remember."

"Well, looking at the MRI, 87 % of your brain suffered catastrophic damage, and to be honest, they look like scrambled eggs."

"Funny way of putting it, huh?"

"You're not the only one. I can't remember much either. The were also a few others with amnesia as well. But about you now. Your name is Kamijou Touma, age 17. You attended A Certain High School in which the name was not mentioned, and you were nearly killed in a cruise missle attack. You also had a lot of misfortune."

Kamijou tried to get up, but he couldn't move his limbs or his head.

"Oh, lets take the upper restraints off. You seem mentally stable." Andris tapped something on a holograph and Kamijou could move his arms. They appeared to have a near perfect representation of the muscle system, but with the skin replaced with shifting plasma contained in black, ultra fine metal dust, which was shifting as well, all in tandem with how he moved his "arms." A red glow was also visible between the seams of "muscle."

"What happened to me?"

"I can only give you the basic details. Okay? You went through a Sentient Energy Conversion process. We use the famous e=mc*2 equation to convert your body into energy with concentrated gamma rays and then convert that energy, along with your very conscience, into the high energy capacity element Nantonium(with even more gamma rays), which is what your body is made of now. You can create anything you can imagine, if you have enough of the proper elements nearby. The matter can also withstand a Satan-2 nuclear warhead. It's several steps up from machine phase matter. Why it is contained in matter, well, the last time we left the energy alone, it dispersed in the form of an explosion and obliterated the lab."

Kamijou got up to take a look at Andris. He had an European-American look to him and wore a United Colony Legion Special Forces uniform, with the High Commander insignia on either shoulder. His hair was wavy and combed back, and was mostly a silvery-white color with some locks of black around the edges.

"Can I get off this bed now?" Kamijou asked. The restraints holding his legs vanished. He got off the bed and went to the glass wall to use it as a mirror. His spiky hair was still the same aside from one spike turned silvery-white. His face was the same as well, while the rest of his body showed the inner new body, though he figured his head was also made of the mysterious element.

"Just what is this Nantonium?"

"An element, from what I know, can only be refined using radiation, 'cause the element practically eats it to become stable."

Kamijou pondered on what his previous life was like, even though he couldn't remember a single detail of his past 17 years.

"Hey, Andris, will I be able to go back to my previous life?"

"In due time my friend. But there's a war going on, and you along with your gifted ability are our only chance to put an end to it all. I'll explain it all later when we have the time." Andris held out his hand, and Kamijou greeted it with his own in a handshake.

"Welcome to the NATO Alliance."

And with that, Kamijou moved through the various corridors, out the door, and into the first major battle in his new life.

Flashback End-

* * *

-EOS-11 UCS Abtu(Abtu-Class Megacarrier/Naval Fortress), Pacific Ocean, 7:00 pm, March 12, 2039-

It has now been about six months since Kamijou Touma started his new life. He learned about the UCAF, NEF, SCNN, MEE, and Academy City, which he came to know as his previous home. Kamijou is now a Red-Level Blackheart, one of several hundred of the newly produced ultimate supersoldiers of the Legion, the most elite military force of NATO(combined alliance of the UCAF, NEF and allies). Andris was his superior officer and a higher White-Level Blackheart, and he had many friends, such as DELTA 1, DELTA 2, Sean, Caveman the Juggernaut, Hiro the Ultimate Pervert, and Masaya, another superior officer and White-Level Blackheart. His ability, the Imagine Breaker, proved most useful as a defense against members of the One Church, and the ability was replicated easily. Now the whole Legion had Imagine Breaker in their right hand. Kamijou was preparing himself for an infiltrated rescue of one of his fellow operatives.

"So what's the plan?" Kamijou asked Andris.

"We have an NEF agent guiding reinforcements defending the area. He has the fake documents ready, and I'll guide you on the way to his location via comms. Solace Coalition patrols are near the area so we'll have to drop you about a mile from your destination." Andris pointed to the drop zone, then to the School Garden of Academy City District 7 on the holographic map. It seemed easy enough... or so he thought.

* * *

-Just outside of District 7, Academy City, Japan, 2 hours later-

Kamijou Touma observed the SCNN forces from the top of one of the now abandoned buildings of Academy City. Its previous population of 2.3 million had now been reduced to 1.5. Kamijou wondered just how many dead kids those bastards were responsible for. And he had authorization to destroy their patrols if necessary. With a GPS in his vision, he gracefully jumped off the building. He landed with a loud thud, diverting the kinetic energy into the ground as an absorbent material, and the ground cracked and abandoned cars nearby were moved several feet away from the impact area. As the dust cleared, Kamijou slowly stood up from the resulting crouch position, looked around cautiously, and made his way to school garden. He used a car as leverage to jump over an abandoned district border checkpoint, and as he jumped, the diverted energy flattened the car's cabin. He landed with a roll, cracking some of the asphalt beneath him. Nantonium is indeed an extremely dense metal. He was moving at around 50 miles per hour, which was what a Blackheart would call "jogging." He then ran up the wall of a building, the glass inevitably breaking from his steps, made a turn towards the corner, and lept off. Kamijou expended large amounts of heat energy from his arms and legs, and he would be able to fly some of the distance. His flying was still a work in progress. He caught to the side of another building, and slid down it, making his finish in just under a minute. The matter shifted on his body, and he now wore a high school uniform instead of the standard muscle-mimicking armor. The entrance to School Garden was just around the corner.

* * *

-School Garden, Academy City, Japan, around the same time-

Kamijou immediately spotted the NEF agent and made his way towards him.

"Code IR-497," Kamijou whispered.

"I'll imform the others, but I should warn you that Anti-Skill may easily see through your cover. Here's what you need. Good luck, Dragon."

Kamijou reached an ID scanner and placed his fake ID on it, and the scanner showed a green checkmark on the screen. And so, he entered the place that was once known to be forbidden to all males: School Garden. There was now an equal mix of boys and girls, doing homework or moving supplies dropped off from the NEF designed CQ-60 cargo quadcopter drones. Said drones were powered by four large solar panels and had four ducted fans as engines, and it can fit a truck in the cargo area. The drones, once empty, would attach to rails on the underbelly of a V-210C Stratocruiser, which could fit four CQ-60s into the first cargo level. Kamijou may not remember anything from his past life, but he memorized every single design put on record during his new life. Kamijou continued around an Anti-Skill mobile base, and looked around.

"Okay, I'm in." Kamijou was using the comms given to him.

"I have your position. The Judgement office shouldn't be to far from you. Let's see... head forward two blocks and take a left."

Kamijou kept discreet as he moved through the colorful brick road. Medical tents were set up in random areas and crates were stacked on the sides of the roads. The place looked like a disaster relief area turned into a labyrinth. Students lined up for rations. The sound of drones continued above. What the world had become because of the superweapons called ANGELs, developed by every world superpower, it was more of a nightmare than any illustion a Certain Unknown Someone could ever come up with, which were used as mental stability tests by NATO. Where or who they got it from, was kept secret. Despite his wandering thoughts, Kamijou Touma continued forward. Observing the technology up close, he could tell Academy City was 20 to 30 years ahead of time, but it was nothing compared with the NEF already being in the 22nd Century with their religiously led science. It seemed balance without corruption was the key to moving forward. His mission was going well until his senses detected suspicious behavior.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto was studying for her finals with Shirai Kuroko in the Tokiwadai Dorm. She could hardly believe that she would move on to high school after this. After 30 minutes of studying, she decided to take a break.

"Kuroko, I'm heading out, you coming?"

"Just a second, Onee-sama."

Misaka and Shirai walked through the halls when Misaka suddenly stopped and looked out the window onto the street below. She remembered when she needed Kamijou Touma to go on a pretend date with her, and everyone was there to see. The fact that he was no longer walking down these streets was a hard thing for her to accept. Especially in losing her chance to confess to him. After a few minutes, they continued on, and explored the School Garden. There used to be curfew, but now everyone needed to be aware of the enemy, since they could strike at any time. At the sound of those particular thundering engines, Misaka and Shirai looked up at the EOS-01T that passed over Academy City. The said ANGEL had the appearance of an oversized aerial battleship version of a B-2 Spirit, especially with those two massive cannons. There were already rumors of a naval warship measuring a mile long, but who would ever believe that? She ignored the rumors and continued. Upon looking, she saw something out of place. There was someone who stood out. Someone with that uniform, that particular spiky hair, although one spike was silvery-white. Someone who should have no longer been alive. Shirai also expressed the same concern. Without hesitation, she moved towards him, Shirai following closely.

* * *

"Um, we have a problem, two people recognized me," Kamijou said.

"The hell!? Uh, the fountain ten feet in front of you. Use it to hide!"

Kamijou Touma moved quickly, weaving in between people to lose his suspected pursuers. He hid behind the fountain and figured he would need to change disguises. The outer layer of matter shifted again, turning into string that quickly took form of another school uniform, while static on his head changed into a different hairstyle. He saw smoke from a little fire and used energy to draw in carbon atoms, and quickly created one of the books he was shown back at base. He opened to a random page and pretended to read.

"A new disguise in just under four seconds. That's a new record for you, Kamijou," Andris said.

 _Save the compliments for later, Andris._ Kamijou used thoughts in his head to communicate in this tense situation. The Neurolink software helped prevent blowing his cover, despite how having to listen to perverted thoughts from one of his teammates would drive the others insane. The two pursuers gave up, and Kamijou decided to make an all clear, although something snapped in his mind. The uniform looked familiar to him.

"All clear, but I have a question," Kamijou said.

"Let me guess, the uniforms those two girls were wearing. You may have had a run-in with someone in that uniform in your previous life, but it's gonna have to wait. Our window is closing fast."

Kamijou took a left, then a right, and found himself at the Judgement office. He changed back to his original disguise and entered the office. He immediately saw his fellow operative. And of all the people it could have been...

 _Hiro!? Again!? That's the fourth time this week! Just what the hell did your perverted crusade get you into now?_ Kamijou was communicating by thought via Neurolink.

 _Sorry, I got carried away._

 _"I got carried away" isn't cutting it this time._

 _*Sigh* So, what's it going to be? Punching bag, target board for throwing knives-_

 _30 minutes being electrocuted by the Z.E.U.S. gun._

 _NOT THE ZEUS! I'LL TAKE ANYTHING ELSE, DOUBLE THE TIME, JUST NOT THE-_

Kamijou cut off Hiro before he could finish. Now to get him out. Kamijou looked at the fake permission slip which had fake names, but a real signature by a teacher. Would this really work? He would only find out if he tried. So he approached the two Judgement officers at the desk.

"Uh, I was told to bring my friend back to the dorm, we have to check in with our teacher... for safety reasons," Kamijou said.

"Sure, just show us the permission slip," she responded.

 _Do they really have such a low sense of security when the whole world is up in arms?_

He handed the slip and they let Hiro out.

"Hey, the teachers told me to relay to you that they're gonna seriously chew you out," Kamijou said.

"Yeah, I know..."

Kamijou and Hiro walked out of the Judgement office. Everything seemed to work out so far. They just needed to remain discreet and leave School Garden through the way they came in. They turned the corner, went around the fountain, and were back at the brick road with crates and tents placed in the area. That was when the enemy made their move.

"Kamijou, Hiro, its the Solace Coalition. There's three Viper gunships approaching your position, with plenty more land units inbound!"

He kept his eyes switching back and forth. Those Vipers are a forced to be reckoned with, having a stealth body carrying anti-personnel rocket pods on the sides and a double barrel rapid fire machine gun at the nose, 2 quiet 8-blade duct-fan engines with wingtips(one on each side), and it's highly noted V-tail. Anti-Skill officers had also started to see through his disguise. So, Kamijou Touma thought of a distraction that would get the two Blackhearts out of School Garden.

"Perfect," Kamijou said.

The Vipers arrived and opened fire on Kamijou and Hiro, who both easily dodged the barrage of bullets simply by darting towards a safer spot. They could cover up to 150 feet in the blink of an eye. Anti-Skill forces returned fire and shot down one of the Vipers with a homing missle. That made enough time to slip through the chaos. They sprinted at inhumane speeds, sending dirt flying and leaving craters where they stepped. They reached the entrance of the School Garden, only to find it completely destroyed. In its place were two Solace Coalition heavy tanks, with 2-3 squads of soldiers equipped with exosuits and high-caliber energy rifles, though they looked more like cannons. The tanks appeared to be an enlarged version of an Abrams tank, and with two cannons instead of one. But Kamijou was personally trained to take on the American, Russian and Chinese militaries combined, and win. He drew in additional matter and created a large, red glowing blade attached to his right forearm. He is now capable of manipulating Imagine Breaker, so it wouldn't interfere with his creations. Part of his outer surface, more specifically the forearm, was interrupted by the blade, exposing the inner matter forming the muscles, having the coal black appearance in the light, along with the red glow between the seams. Then Kamijou charged forward, slicing two soldiers across the chest before impaling a third. He took out a soldier on either side, sliced four more across the legs, and with his left fist, quickly turned around and uppercutted a soldier behind him, and the solder was sent flying across the plaza. Another soldier shot Kamijou from behind, but to no avail, as he healed himself faster than the rate of damage done. He grabbed the soldier by the head, holding him there for a second before using an underhand toss towards his six to send him into three more. Yet another soldier approached, and fired his grenade launcher, but Kamijou simply blocked it with his blade. Then Kamijou charged again, taking out three more soldiers in the way before jumping 10 feet into the air and sliced the soldier in half, yet the armor strangely remained in one piece. Kamijou had no intention of leaving an unnecessary mess. He punched another soldier at his side, shattering the soldier's armor plating and sending him flying. Kamijou then heard a scraping sound behind him, and found a soldier holding a an anti-tank rocket launcher, the said rocket which was fired at him. Kamijou stood there and let the rocket hit him. When the dust cleared, the soldier found a squad leader nearby. The soldier rushed toward the squad leader and helped him up.

"That Dragon, damn him. Where is he?"

"I'm not sure either, sir."

"Who's your commanding officer?"

"Sergeant Terrick, sir, but you're the only squad leader left. We should get medic- AAAAGGHHH!"

"That won't be necessary."

The soldier had a blade sticking out of his back. The squad leader, using the blade, lifted the soldier into the air until he died, then dropped him to the ground. The surface of the squad leader turned into shifting matter to reveal Kamijou Touma, who was using a disguise. He turned to find the tanks aiming their main turrets at him. But before they could fire, plasma rockets, each one no bigger than the index finger, arced above and pierced the tanks' armor plating, destroying it from the inside and engulfing it in a mix of blue and orange flames. An additional plasma rocket hit the nearby Viper.

"Target practice..." Hiro said humorously, "has been cancelled." He finished the sentence as the burning Viper crash landed on top of the wreckage of the two tanks, and exploded.

"I thought you were still a bad shot." Kamijou said.

"And I thought you were still a pacifist."

"My kindness was why I died before. I'm not the same as I was back then." Kamijou's blade dissipated as he looked around.

"Anti-Skill will be here soon. We should get out of here."

Their ride arrived with the side door already open. Kamijou and Hiro jumped the 50 foot distance into the cabin of the Legion AV-54 Black Sparrowhawk, and as soon as the door closed, the aircraft entered supersonic and headed back for the Abtu. Needless to say, it did look somewhat like an F-22 Raptor. What Kamijou knew was that he succeeded. What he didn't know, was that there were two witnesses who saw the entire one-sided slaughter of a battle from behind an armored truck. One girl had short hair and wore a flower headband, and carried a laptop. The other girl had longer, shoulder length hair and carried a baseball bat.

"S-s-s-saten-san..."

"I-i-i'm r-right here..."

These two girls, Uiharu Kazari and Saten Ruiko, had witnessed a power greater than that of any esper: being able to control energy itself, the very thing that simulates the structure of the world. Eventually the two girls calmed down and Misaka and Shirai arrived with Anti-Skill. They explained everything from beginning to end.

* * *

-EOS-11 UCS Abtu, Pacific Ocean, 12:17 am, March 13, 2039-

"Ugh, my sleep hours... such misfortune," Kamijou complained. Despite being able to reduce his amount of misfortune by a thousandfold, he still had some once in a while.

"Glad you could make it back," Andris said.

"Well... I wonder if I'll be able to live there again."

"You know what, I think you're ready to go back. We're actually running out of space here."

"But my memories-"

"Let me help with that." Andris placed his hand on Kamijou's forehead, and searched into his lost memories. Kamijou now remembered some of his earlier friends from Academy City, along with Index and Othinus.

"That should be enough for now."

"What happened to Othinus again?"

"She was discovered early on. The might of the NEF was too much for her during the Cult Purge of 2037. You took responsibility over her when she surrendered, although you were just a high school student at the time."

"Thanks, Andris." Then Kamijou detected movement.

"Did you really think we would forget about your punishment, Hiro?" Kamijou and Andris said in unison.

"Um... yes? No, wait I can explain-"

"No more excuses!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WWWWWWHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?"

And Hiro would spend the next half hour being fried alive by tens of millions of volts.

* * *

-Windowless Building, Academy City, Japan, 1:30 am, the same day-

Aleister Crowley looked at the footage of the battle Kamijou had fought. This was beyond anything he had ever unraveled.

"Bringing back a much needed subject from the dead, and turning him into a supersoldier?" Aleister looked at his contact shown on the other side of the videochat.

"Okay, you have my attention... Mr. President."

* * *

 **Well, this took me a long time to do, and now you have gotten to see some of the epic OP abilities that Kamijou has. If you have any questions, I will do my best to answer them in the next chapter. And as always, Rate and Review... wait, what? The One Church and MEE have attacked Italy? How did they- *Video feed cuts***


	3. Reunions and Regrets

**Well, hello again, I'm here with another chapter and now we can see the reactions of other characters see our OP Kamijou return from the dead. As for questions...**

 **linkjames24: In this alternate universe that we have here, Kamijou Touma spent his new life never knowing a single detail of his past. So, no, he doesn't remember any quotes from Othinus, even after Andris helps with the memory recovery, in which Kamijou only remembers meeting Othinus for the first time and the time she surrendered. He was also trained for combat and his precognition was enhanced, to the point where he'll even dodge the threat before the bullet even comes out of the barrel.**

 **whwsms: I appreciate that you like the story so far.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and models belong to their respective owners.**

 **Without further ado, let's see Kamijou Touma through his journey...**

* * *

-Kamijou's apartment, Academy City, Japan, 8:00 pm, March 14, 2039-

Kamijou Touma walked through the messy streets of Academy City. Rubble was on the ground, the streets were cracked, windows were broken, walls riddled with bullet holes, and the wrecks of cars and aircraft were around every corner. Kamijou felt particularly empty about himself being involved in the war, having only the purpose of a weapon. He was responsible for the deaths of tens of thousands of people in the battlefield, and their screams always haunted him in the night, but his lack of emotions was cause for ignorance. He looked at a building that had the roof blown off. It reminded Kamijou of a battle back in Italy.

* * *

-Flashback-

-EOS-04-1 UCS Spirit of Washington, Rome, Italy, 6:30 pm, October 19, 2038-

"We're under attack! The One Church is firing at HQ!" A soldier was yelling across the deck.

"How long until the Intimidator arrives?" the captain asked.

"About one minute."

Kamijou Touma checked himself and rushed down the corridor. He opened the door, and he saw chaos. Burning buildings were collapsing. Countless fighter formations and airships unleashed their weapons. A railgun projectile hit one of the One Church aerial destroyers and created a large explosion, followed by chain reactions along the ship. The airship fell to it's doom in the Mediterranean Sea. Several more airships of the One Church followed the same fate. The EOS-01 Ziz that caused this was the Intimidator, the most powerful variant, it's full codename being EOS-01F4 Ziz Velocitas. It's cannons were replaced with massive Nantonium-powered railguns that could fire a projectile at Mach 75 at maximum power. Kamijou ended his observations of the Intimidator and called for a Black Sparrowhawk to pick him up. He and Andris boarded the craft, and went on their way. Much of Rome was now in flames. The New European Navy continued to outnumber the One Church, and push them back. The Black Sparrowhawk landed, and the two partners got off and parted ways at the midway platform of the tower. They plowed through the enemy troops and regrouped.

"Using your blade again?" Andris asked.

"It just feels better for me to use melee attacks."

"If you say so."

"One of the enemy commanders is inside."

"Let's introduce ourselves."

The two barged in and found one of the leading nuns of the former Roman Catholic Church. She looked familiar to Kamijou, having red braided hair and shoes with tall soles. But she remembered him completely. The nun was Agnese Sanctis.

"Kamijou?! Wait a minute, why are you with THEM?! You! What did you do to him? What kind of MONSTER did you turn him into?!" She yelled first at Kamijou and then Andris. Then Andris answered.

"I freed him from his ill-fated life. Kamijou, if you would..."

At that moment Kamijou charged at the nun while Andris handled the situation outside. Kamijou's blade clashed with her spear repeatedly, putting the nun in constant defense. Then the nun found a window and swung. But Kamijou caught the spear with his left hand and punched her face with his right. The punch felt like a semi compressed into a baseball, thrown at 120 miles per hour at her face. Kamijou followed with another right hook to the nun's stomach, and used a matter shift maneuver to position behind her, and sent his left elbow to the back of her neck. When the nun tried to swing again, he shifted behind her again. The nun turned around, only to get a punch to her face that was far more powerful than the last one. Then the nun took a knee to her ribs, sending her a few feet into the air. During that time, Kamijou unleashed 200 rapid punches to her frontside in a duration of 5 seconds. On the last punch, Kamijou phased all 7 layers of his body through her, causing massive amounts of hemorrhaging throughout her body. She was already facing him, but before she could make a move, her left arm was sliced off in a flash. Then Kamijou kicked her in a spartan style, sending her flying out the door and onto the platform. She used what little strength she had to crawl away with her right arm. She heard Kamijou's footsteps approaching slowly, muffled by the shifting matter on his body's outermost layer. Then Kamijou placed his foot on her back, but it felt like it weighed tons, slowly crushing the bones in her body. He only continued to press, and she was starting to black out. She started saying her last words to him between coughs of blood.

"You... were better than this. You were... always showing... kindness... to all... sides..." Then Andris intervened.

"That's enough Kamijou. Try to remember, there are times where you will have to kill, and times where killing will mark you a murderer. And we don't want the latter happening. Besides, we need her alive for interrogation."

Kamijou lifted his foot. He looked at the One Church member, and thought back on their formation. Upon the NEF's rise to power, the churches of the magic side started to cease hostilities with one another and kept a close eye, causing harrassment to interrupt plans once in a while. These harrassments would become their most regretted actions. Eventually, they were discovered, and the NEF commenced the Cult Purge, almost annihilating them. They fled from Europe and gathered southward. They started gathering followers and eventually the churches united and took over the Middle East, southwest Asia and the northern half of Africa. On that day in history, February 7, 2038, they made their presence to the world known in the formation of the Middle East Empire, led by the united churches that formed the organization now known as The One Church. Some churches and organizations, such as Necessarius and Amakusa-Style Remix, sided with the NEF in hopes of escaping punishment for refusing to side with The One Church. These defectors were given Asylum in exchange for knowledge in countering the One Church's magic. At least that was what Kamijou remembered about it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of three AH-64 Apaches used by the MEE hovering to their level, weapons at the ready. The lead helicopter activated its loudspeakers, and the pilot spoke.

"High Commander Andris, by the authority of the One Church, surrender the Imagine Breaker."

"You'll have to do better than that," Andris responded.

The lead helicopter fired a missle directly at them. Andris knocked the missle away and fired plasma rockets from the rocket pod mounted on his left shoulder. The plasma rockets hit their mark and the three Apaches spiraled down in flames.

"Apaches are already outdated," Andris said.

"What about their Moondart fighters?" Kamijou asked.

"That is probably the most modern thing they actually have, with a stupid name. Now, about that nun..."

-Flashback End-

* * *

Kamijou noticed how dark it was getting and went towards the apartment. He went up the stairs to the seventh floor and compared the difference from his memory to now. Back then it was clean, intact and cleaning robots would be attacking Index the moment she went outside. Now, there were piles of rubble on the sides, part of the railing was missing, and the cleaning robots sat idle without power. He made his way down, careful not to step in the wrong spot that could give way, and stood at the door to his apartment room. Index and Othinus were inside, with Index cradling Sphynx in her arms and Othinus watching TV. Kamijou didn't have a key, so he phased through instead, with a muffled thud sounding in the process. He now stood inside, with casual clothing on his body. Index and Othinus turned to look at where the sound came from, and found Kamijou standing at the entrance. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Touma?" They both said hesitantly.

They slowly approached him, getting a little closer with each step. Eventually they stood in front of him. They both placed a hand on his chest, feeling warm to the touch. Upon realizing that he was real, and not some magic illusion, many tears started to fall down their faces and they hugged him, and he hugged back. They could hear his breathing and his heartbeat. But they also heard something else. A system of humming, as if something was shifting inside his body like moving sand. But they disregarded this fact. All they cared about was that Kamijou was alive. After a 30 minute hug which felt like an eternity, they both let go of Kamijou and wiped the tears from their faces. Kamijou looked at himself on the mirror placed near the door. Two more spikes of his hair had turned silvery-white, and his eyes now had a noticable tint of silvery-gray.

"So, you want me to make dinner for you two?"

"Touma, you should know by now that I'm starving more than ever," Index answered. Kamijou at least remembered that part from his memory recovery.

He started making dinner. Unknown to the two girls, when he appeared to be grabbing an ingredient, he was actually forming it from thin air by rearranging energy particles to create atoms, then compounds, and then the whole system that made up that ingredient, such as a bell pepper or cucumber. He found leftover chicken in the freezer and used that as well after defrosting it by exposing it to a burst of heat energy without the girls noticing. Eventually he finished making chicken curry, if there actually was such a thing he made before. He made sure to have four servings for Index. He brought the food to the table, and they started eating. Kamijou ate as well, even though his new body never needed food. There wasn't much to talk about, and an awkward silence filled the room. All he learned was that Othinus had to do the caretaking in his place, but not much had differed while he was gone. They started getting ready for bed, and matter shifted on the surface of his body so he was now wearing suitable pajamas. The girls insisted on having him sleep on the bed with them, so he accepted. He wasn't going to make their lives miserable again.

* * *

-Apartment entrance, Academy City, Japan, 7:00 am, March 15, 2039-

Kamijou got up early and prepared himself for school. He could remember some details of being late, the reasons varying from being chased, to his homework being blown away, to just being lazy. But he had enough discipline in the Legion to know that laziness would mean getting countless staplers thrown at you. As Othinus came out of the apartment entrance, she intertwined her arm with Kamijou's and they headed out towards A Certain Middle-High School, after A Certain High School was accidentally destroyed by an EOS misfire. As they walked down the street, Kamijou noticed elementary kids playing around on the sidewalk. One of the kids dropped the ball she was carrying, and she went after it to pick it up... and ran right in front of a moving car. In few seconds that he had, Kamijou lunged for the child, destroying the concrete as he moved, and caught her, holding her in his left arm and found the car too close for him to jump away. So he put up his arm, and stopped the car in its place with his hand, causing damage to the car where he grabbed it. Othinus couldn't believe what she saw. Kamijou just stopped a car using only his hand. Judging from the car, Kamijou figured there were Skill-Out thugs inside who were pretty angry. They got out of the car and Kamijou told the child to leave with her friends. He then confronted the Skill-Out thugs. There were five of them, all armed.

"Do you ever watch where you're driving?" Kamijou asked. "You almost ran over someone."

"I'd rather like to know why my car was damaged in the process," the lead thug replied. "Either way, you've got hell to pay."

The lead thug swung his crowbar and Kamijou dodged, returning with a left hook to the thug's face, breaking his nose. He stumbled back while the other four charged at Kamijou at the same time. Kamijou karate chopped two of the thugs at the back of the neck, then stepped forward and grabbed the other two by the head, then slammed them into the ground. The lead thug, seeing his group knocked out cold, looked at Kamijou in shock. Unknown to the thug, Kamijou was holding back the whole time.

"I'd suggest you run, before I finish you off," Kamijou said.

The thug ran as fast as his legs could take him. Kamijou looked down at the other four thugs on the ground. He figured he could use the chance to talk to A Certain Frog-faced Doctor. Kamijou took the phone lying on the ground, and called Heaven Cancellor.

"Hello, who may I be speaking to?" the voice said over the line.

"It's me," Kamijou responded.

"Kamijou?! How are you alive? I can clearly remember writing the time of death on your last report."

"Let's just say that my misfortune wouldn't even let me rest in peace. But there's four guys here just laying on the ground, unconscious. Can you have an ambulance pick them up?"

After that was settled, Kamijou looked at the time. He was low on time after that little skirmish. He had Othinus listen carefully to his instructions, and then proceeded with his idea. He was going to fly over to the school. Othinus got on his back and he jumped into the air, propelled heat from his limbs and flew just above the rooftops. It would help with the needed experience. He landed in an open alley with plenty of landing room, and Othinus got off his back. There were so many questions piling into her mind, she couldn't keep count. She knew Kamijou changed, but on what scale? For the time being, she kept silent. They exited the alley, her arm once again intertwined with his. Upon entering the Middle-High School, Kamijou told Othinus to go on ahead, as he still had some business to attend to. He then went up to the girl whose beauty would make any junior drop dead. Kumokawa Seria, otherwise known to the juniors as "beauty senpai." She turned around at the sound of his prescence, and it took a while to process what she was seeing.

"Oh my, is that you, my little kouhai?" she asked.

"Hello, senpai," Kamijou responded.

"You should know it's not good to scare everyone like that, my little kouhai."

"I know, but listen senpai, I can actually remember you now from the past, despite my amnesia. Something's happened, and it's beyond even my comprehension."

"Well, shouldn't being able to remember be a good thing?"

"Not if you have a dark past you want to forget."

"Well now, I'm afraid we're all out of time, my little kouhai. We can talk about this another time."

Kamijou left Kumokawa behind at the entrance and traveled through the hallway to his classroom. He could hear the usual chatter from 50 feet away. He stopped in front of the door, and contemplated on going in, unsure of what their reaction would be. It was likely he wouldn't remember everyone, but he wouldn't know until he tried. He opened the door and turned to his classmates. He immediately recognized a few, and was able to prevent himself from becoming nervous. The class, however, went from loud talk to dead silent upon his appearance. Everyone started whispering to each other, while a few approached.

"Kamijou? But you died," Fukiyose Seiri stated.

"How can you be here?" Himegami Aisa asked. Then two simultaneous shouts.

"KAMI-YAN?!" It was Tsuchimikado and Aogami.

"Hey... everyone," Kamijou replied. "So if I remember correctly, you're Fukiyose, you're Himegami, and then Tsuchimikado and Aogami who I definitely remember, then Komoe-sensei, who isn't here yet... can't remember the rest of you though. Sorry."

"Wait!" Aogami shouted. "If Kami-yan is alive, that means the Kami-yan disease- OW!" He was interrupted by a karate chop to the head. But it wasn't from Fukiyose, but from Kamijou himself.

"Of all the things you could have mentioned, it had to be THAT?!" Kamijou complained. "Such misfortune."

"Kami-yan, that something Fukiyose would do," Tsuchimikado said.

"I'm not the same guy I was before. So don't expect the usual from me."

Othinus arrived with Komoe-sensei. Upon seeing Kamijou she almost fainted. That was just like her. But she managed to get up and welcome Kamijou back.

"W-welcome back, Kamijou-kun, y-you have a lot t-to catch on," she stuttered.

Yomikawa-sensei also came in to see the commotion. At this point, Kamijou could guess that every friend that he met up with would be suprised. And by his calculations, he was around 98% correct. He focused in class and eventually PE came next. Yomikawa-sensei was waiting outside while everyone changed into gym uniform. With no one looking, Kamijou shifted matter to create his gym uniform. His friends and the surrounding people turned a blind eye, so he seemed safe for now. Everyone went onto the field and went on the usual exercise routine. Kamijou excelled as always. He still had to settle a few more reunions. One such person would be Shokuhou Misaki.

* * *

-Tokiwadai Middle School, Academy City, Japan, 2:00 pm, the same day-

Shokuhou Misaki was going to make her daily visit at the library, where Misaka Mikoto would be studying. They put aside their differences, as that was what Kamijou would have wanted. It was still unknown to the two that Kamijou was alive and well. As she arrived in the library, she immediately found Misaka, along with Shirai, Saten and Uiharu. They seemed to be looking at footage of the mysterious combatants present at the battle in School Garden a couple days prior.

"Misaka-san," she called in her usual cheery manner. "What's this you're looking at, hmm?"

"We're trying to figure out who these two guys were in the footage," Misaka responded.

"They were exceptionally skilled in combat and were able to win despite all the odds against them," Uiharu stated.

"They were also definitely awesome at what they did," Saten added, "but it's seriously scary close up. I'd take every chance to run if I was against them."

"To be frank, you two were on the brink of fainting when we got there," Shirai said. "But as Uiharu stated, their combat experience makes our Judgement training look like slouching around, and they could even disguise themselves within seconds. Just what did they go through to be like this?"

Shokuhou looked closely at the footage and noticed how one of the figures looked far too familiar to Kamijou.

"Who's that? He looks familiar," Shokuhou asked.

"If you're going to say he looks familiar to Kamijou, we already know," Shirai responded.

"The question is why," Mikoto said.

"Did you ever consider if he actually is Kamijou? Like, back from the dead?" Saten asked.

"Why do you say?" Shirai asked.

"Well, I did get a good look at his face, and he looked exactly like Kamijou-san, apart from a spike of white hair." Saten answered.

"Shokuhou-sama!" One of Shoukuhou's friends burst into the room. "Kamijou-sama is alive!"

That did it. Misaka had a swirlstorm of questions in her head. How did Kamijou survive? Where has he been for the past six months? What was he doing now? How is he related to the investigation? Her questions continued to pile up in her head. Shokuhou was similar in relation. The five girls ran as fast as possible to Kamijou's location, ignoring the reprimands from the staff.

* * *

-A Certain Middle-High School, Academy City, Japan, 2:18 pm, the same day-

Kamijou finished his last lap and stopped where Yomikawa sensei was.

"That's a new record, Kamijou. You looked like you were sprinting the whole time," Yomikawa complimented.

"Kami-yan!" Tsuchimikado called out. He was gasping for air in trying to keep up. "When... did you... become... so fast?"

"I may have held back in the past, Tsuchimikado," Kamijou replied.

"Not cool, Kami-yan."

"Well, I was lazy back then. Just what did you expe-" Kamijou was suddenly shot with an anti-tank sniper round. Right in front of everybody.

"Everyone get to cover!" Tsuchimikado yelled.

"Kamijou!" Yomikawa rushed over to Kamijou, looking at the injury. Then it happened.

At first they were scared at what they saw. But what they saw next made them lose their minds. A tiny wave of red plasma ran over the spilled blood, briefly visible before being encased in a coal-black substance. The dust then started moving back towards Kamijou's body, as if someone hit the rewind button on his death. The injury healed and Kamijou opened his eyes. The people surrounding him were completely speechless.

"You saw it happen... didn't you?" he asked. They could only nod.

"Well, I've been caught."

"Kamijou, just what happened to you?" Yomikawa asked.

"Not now, they'll be here soon."

As he said that, he got up and two Viper gunships arrived. Kamijou readied himself for whatever they were about to throw at him. He would have to keep in mind that there were others in the area, unlike School Garden. Not even giving the chance to let everyone evacuate, each Viper fired two hellfire missles directly at Kamijou. He put his hand out and he stopped the missles before they could reach their target. The thrusters stopped and the missles floated there, until Kamijou pulled his hand back and struck out again, sending the missles back at the Vipers as if they were thrown. The missles hit the Vipers and said Vipers went down in flames on the field. Kamijou had no need of his armor for the fight. Or so he thought. A juggernaut made his way through the wreckage, the footsteps leaving indents in the field. Kamijou applied his armor, and it started covering each neighboring muscle in his body in a replica, starting with the ones closest to the heart. The juggernaut readied his chaingun, which he attached to the armor on his right arm, and the rocket launcher mounted on his left shoulder, which held eight rockets i the juggernaut fired his chaingun at Kamijou, but the bullets were deflected by the armor, which had 10 times the density of tungsten, despite being only a millimeter thick. The juggernaut then fired all eight of his rockets, only for Kamijou to stop them in the air, and then detonated the missles after "throwing" them to a safe distance. It was Kamijou's turn to attack. He moved at a speed that ripped the ground apart behind him, and punched the juggernaut in the chest, which shattered the plating across his torso and sent him through several empty buildings. The armor started to retreat back into Kamijou's body, and he went back to where everyone else was, now wearing the school uniform.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Remind me to respect you more often, Kami-yan," Tsuchimikado responded.

"Now that's what I call GUTS!" a voice yelled out from above. Kamijou looked up to see who it was.

"Sogiita, you have completely ruined my day," Kamijou said. Sogiita jumped down from the roof and landed in front of Kamijou.

"Now I'm totally hyped up for the day I get to fight you."

"I clearly remember you only talking about guts and fighting. Have you done anything other than that?"

"Not really, but let me at least try out Amazing Pu-" Kamijou punched Sogiita into the sky, and waited five minutes until he crashed back into the ground.

"That was quite an Amazing Punch, my friend," Sogiita commented while still laying on the ground.

"Hey, Kami-yan, how you feeling? You alright?" Tsuchimikado asked.

"Honestly, I don't feel anything."

 _Kamijou, I need you back on the Abtu, now. We have a problem._ It was Andris, using the Neurolink.

"Sorry, I have to go."

 _Sorry, Misaki, I know that you're looking for me, but our meeting will have to wait._ He sent the message to Shokuhou's phone.

Kamijou strode towards the edge of the field, and jumped into the sky. He expulsed the heat from his limbs and flew off into the distance. Just then, the doors burst open and Misaka, Shokuhou, Uiharu, Saten and Kuroko rushed out into the field, and they saw the wreckage, along with the area where the ground was torn apart, and the holes in the abandoned buildings, big enough for a juggernaut to be thrown through. Sogiita Gunha was on the ground. They took their time to look at the damage. But Kamijou was long gone before they arrived. They searched through the crowds, but had no luck.

"Did that idiot already run off somewhere?" Misaka asked.

"More like he FLEW off somewhere," Sogiita responded.

"What do you mean he flew?"

"I'm serious, he just jumped up into the sky and flew off somwhere."

Shokuhou's phone gave off a ping, and she took it out and looked at the message. The other four looked at the message as well. They were at first suprised at how he knew they were looking for him. But what put a glare on Misaka's face and produced a snicker from Saten was that he referred to Shokuhou by her first name.

"So my Prince remembers me now..." Shokuhou stared into the sky.

"Hey," Misaka said with her face twitching, "just why is he referring to you by your first name?"

"Ooh, someone's jealous..." Saten snickered even more.

"I am not!"

"Says the girl who is glaring."

Misaka simply groaned, and looked off to the distance. When would Kamijou return to her?

* * *

-UCS Abtu, Tokyo Bay, Japan, 5:30 pm, the same day-

The black sparrowhawk landed on one of the many landing pads of the massive megacarrier, being home to several battlegroups of EOS-01s. Kamijou got out, in full-clad armor and looked around. There were several command towers on the right side, in the style of the traditional aircraft carrier, albeit on a larger scale. The Legion's EOS-04-1, LPS Leviathan was guarding at the forefront of the carrier, and several Gerald R. Ford-class aircraft carriers and SNB-02B mobile seabases followed from behind. Various modern battleships, destroyers, crusiers, arsenal ships, supply ships, airships and advanced ships escorted the two massive ANGELs to the middle of the bay. It seemed far too overdone with protecting two superweapons that were very well capable of protecting themselves with their own defenses. Kamijou continued down the various levels until he reached the briefing room. He opened the door and found Andris waiting inside.

"So, does the problem have to do with what happened today?" Kamijou asked.

"Right on the money," Andris responded.

"How did they find me so quickly?"

They had an RQ-3 Darkstar drone track your location. But they didn't know we were watching. So I tracked the drone to see where it would return, and here's what I found out: the drone landed in a TDC-17 Pesanta, an airborne carrier, which is also a support type ANGEL. The carrier then sent the signal to a strike team, which attacked you at the school."

"So what you're going to say is that as long as this ANGEL is up and running, they'll keep attacking."

"Your friends, both which you know and don't know, are in danger as well. Not just that, it sent another transmission to an EOS-01T Ziz which had an SWA-1 Gaspring as escort, which is the bigger problem. They're heading towards the Pesanta's coordinates, and they'll wipe the city off the face of the earth, just so they can get rid of you. After all, only an ANGEL can kill a Blackheart."

"Hold on, what's a Gaspring?"

"I'm not too informed about it either. The closest description I got was that it looked like a dramatically enlarged P-38 with stealth jet engines instead of props, slightly smaller than the Ziz. The wings also look similar to the Ziz. And it shoots lasers."

"Doesn't sound that scary."

"You should be. The last time I sent a fighter squadron to check it out, they were annihilated in less than ten seconds."

"Getting to the point, we have to eliminate the source."

"That's right. Today, you're going to destroy your first ANGEL."

* * *

 **This took a whole week to do... and I can't find the time to do it in a day. Now, before you start asking questions about the ANGELs (it's supposed to be in all caps), they are supposed to be superweapons that served as the successors to nuclear warheads, since they could rival an arsenal with their overwhelming, yet conventional, power. The credit for the designs all go to the developer of the game Vector Thrust, who originally created the ANGELs and put them in the campaign. I had a liking towards these designs and I wanted to add them as part of the plot to this story. I highly recommend looking them up so you can have an idea of what they look like and what they can do. Once again, a special thanks to this developer for the designs.**

 **Stay tuned for my next chapter, though I should warn you, it will get dark... fast. And as always Rate and Review.**


	4. Humanity's Darkness

**Hello again. It's time for another chapter. Today, our protagonist Kamijou Touma is going to destroy his first ANGEL. And it's no joke that these superweapons are hard to destroy. But, this action will remind him of one of his darkest moments... (Okay, enough spoiling)**

 **Let's see what will happen this time, shall we? Let's read on...**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and models belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

-Tokyo Airspace, Japan, 10:25 am, March 20, 2039-

Two missles destroyed one of the flying Darkstar drones. The said drones had large numbers at the beginning, But with most of them designed for recon, they were pretty defenseless. Many of the drones were destroyed with ease.

"Just two more left until we can take the Pesanta," Masaya said.

"I have them," Kamijou responded.

He was flying the XM-21, a specially designed fighter for the Legion. It forward swept wings, canards and X-tail configuration made it highly maneuverable. It could hold missles on the wings and stealth compartments, and held a special weapon that fired a swarm of small missles at the rate of a machine gun. Speaking of machine guns, it had two instead of one. Kamijou fired two air to air missles and destroyed the last two Darkstars.

"How do we take out the Pesanta?" Kamijou asked.

"Why don't you start at the engine?" Masaya questioned.

Kamijou moved in and started firing his machine guns at the engine located at the top, but the bullets had little effect, since the engine was armored. He switched over to missles and started firing at the engine. In the occuring explosion, the exhaust of the Pesanta was damaged, and Kamijou had to pull up to avoid debris. He then noticed that this Pesanta had no cockpit.

"Hey, this thing has no cockpit," Kamijou said.

"That's strange," Masaya responded. "Could it be that they already made unmanned versions of the ANGELs? You would need one hell of a supercomputer to keep it going."

Kamijou continued to fire missle after missle, but the ANGEL would not go down. He was about to aim for vital parts located at the carrier deck built into the underbelly, but then the ANGEL did a post-stall maneuver, turning around and moving the opposite direction, and Kamijou had to think fast to avoid getting flattened by the Pesanta's massive delta wings.

"What the hell was that?!" Kamijou exclaimed.

"I never expected something this large to do a post stall maneuver," Masaya said.

"This is all going beyond my level of comprehension."

"If you can't comprehend that, then you won't live to tell your own tale of seeing the EOS-09 Garuda."

After several more missles, the Pesanta made another maneuver, but Kamijou managed to keep up. He fired his last two missles, and the Pesanta's engine exploded and caused a chain reaction on the fuselage and carrier deck. It then spiraled down in flames and made a glorious splash into Tokyo Bay for everyone to see. It was a good thing it didn't crash on top of the fleet. Kamijou and Masaya landed on the Abtu, going down the length of its runway, spanning for miles as it was designed to launch the EOS-01s. As they finished stationing their XM-21 fighters, they went down the same corridors and met up with their friends.

"Check it out," Delta 1 said. "You're on the news."

"Your first ANGEL and you're already on the news? I'm jealous," Delta 2 said.

"Hey, what was your reaction to that maneuver that it did?" Hiro asked.

"Bombers that are on steroids, I can handle," Kamijou answered. "But an airborne aircraft carrier doing a POST-STALL MANEUVER?! Just what laws of physics did the enemy break to achieve that?!"

"All of them?"

They turned to the holograph showing the news. It showed the Pesanta in flames as it fell from the sky and sank into the bay, and a review of the events that occured throughout the mission. Needless to say, he looked like a hero. He accepted everyone's compliments and went to his room in the residential area of the ship. He looked around the place. The bed was still in the same spot, the books on the small shelf were organized in alphabetical order, and his desk had now had a built in touchscreen covering the top surface along with a holograph to make everything 3D. Kamijou felt pretty tired after that mission. He would get some rest for now...

* * *

-Location Unknown, Time Unknown-

Kamijou snapped out of his trance as Andris was communicating to him on the radio. He took his fighter off autopilot and looked at the radar map displayed on the cockpit holograph on his near-right. He was with several other fighter squadrons which escorted several bomber squadrons. The fighters consisted of Legion XM-21s and New European Air force XFA-36s, while the bombers were all  
VSB-21s, which were a bigger, faster, VTOL capable version of the modern B-21 Raider. They had flown over a battlefield unscathed, and the target city was now in view.

"We're approching the target zone," Kamijou announced.

"Roger that, moving into position," the bomber pilot responded.

"That's strange, other than the central chapel with the One Church banners and the surrounding defensive forces, there isn't any real military prescence here."

"Yeah, it's definitely weirding me out," Masaya agreed.

"Bomber squadrons, your mission is to destroy this city," the AWACS announced.

"Wait, what?" Masaya was confused.

"Wait a minute, sir... there's civilians down there," the bomber pilot responded.

"That's the point. Kill them all."

"... Yes sir, beginning bomb run." There was regret in the bomber pilot's voice.

The VSB-21s spread out and dropped the firebombs that they carried. The bombs fell, and exploded on the city buildings. The people below panicked and ran for their lives, but they were up against the inevitable fate of dying in hellish flames. As they dropped the last of the firebombs they turned away, as Moondart fighters started to approach. The last of the firebombs hit the One Church chapel, setting it aflame. Around 87% of the city was now burning to the ground. Kamijou and Masaya did not yet witness the chaos below, as they were further ahead.

"Touma, Masaya, have your squadrons escort the bombers out of the area," the AWACS ordered. "The rest of you, finish off the remaining military presence."

"Roger that, mission complete," Kamijou responded. "Okay, lets see what we-" Then he saw the chaos that he had caused.

"Oh my God... what have we done..."

* * *

Kamijou snapped awake and quickly sat up. His head throbbed and his chest tightened, but he didn't feel any pain that would result from such things. Instead, his neuroprocessors blocked the signals before they could register. He heard a slight ringing in his ears and put his fingers on his temples to make the ringing go away. The door opened and Masaya came in.

"Having that nightmare again?" he asked. Kamijou only nodded.

"I know, it's hard to forget something like that, but blaming yourself won't get you anywhere. You gotta do your best to move on. So drink some water and rest, okay?"

Masaya left the room and continued on. He was like a caring brother for everyone when they needed comfort. They both knew that nightmare wasn't fake, it was a real mission. The mission that resulted in such a psychological breakdown that Kamijou, along with several other soldiers, had their neuroprocessors modified in order to be made emotionless, just to return their mental state to normal. They never felt anything, as if they were machines, but they would always have that memory stuck in their heads. Kamijou could actually hear the screams from that day, and it haunted him from then on, but he never panicked from it. Kamijou then forced the memory out of his head, and rested a little. His condition improved, but he could never tell when he "felt" better.

* * *

-One Church ICBM Launch Site, Former Iran, 2:30 pm, the same day-

Fiamma of the Right observed the multiple battles from a makeshift tower while using binoculars. He could tell that each side fought for a sense of "good" and had their reasons for trying to annihilate each other. Throughout the war, The One Church had been losing. They lost Turkey, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan, Syria, Iraq, Saudi Arabia, Egypt and Libya. If they lost Iran, they would lose their only chance of a last resort attack at the New European Federation. They needed the ICBMs if they were ever going to have a chance. But the ICBMs were useless as long as the EOS-02 MRISA orbital defense satellites remained operational. If they were to launch the missles, the satellites would fire ion beams and send the warheads to oblivion before they could detonate. It was impossible to even cause an EMP blast, due to the anti-radiation particles that emitted from the dissipating beam. As for their forces, they were dwindling. They didn't even have a reasonable force to match the NEF. Every battle they fought, they would find themselves outnumbered 200 to1, and completely outgunned. The NEF was just far too superior in economic, political and military power. The same could be said with the UCAF, and wherever those people fought, they would make the 200 go up to 800. Counting up the enemy forces in any position, whether offensive, defensive or reserve, Fiamma calculated that the entire New NATO Alliance had around 600 million soldiers in total.

"Six hundred million troops, and yet the amount of enemy soldiers here alone looks fearsome," he told his fellow commanders. "It's their will to fight and bring back order to the world. That's why they keep winning."

"A message from checkpoint seven," a nun reported as she walked up to Fiamma of the Right. He read the message.

 **Defense Zones 7, 8, 13, 18 and 19 have fallen. Requesting evac.**

"Send five CH-47s to each zone, and get our troops out of there."

"Yes, Ore-sama."

He looked on and saw three EOS-01s approach the area. Even though he considered himself higher in power than the superweapons, he did have a very difficult time fighting against them. He prepared himself for another exausting fight.

"It's going to be a long day..." he said as he started using magic.

* * *

-Tokiwadai Middle School, Academy City, Japan, 7:00 pm, the same day-

"Ooohh, we were so close..." Saten said as she sat in a chair.

"So now that we know Kamijou-san is alive, we need to know what happened to him," Uiharu stated.

"It seems he became affiliated with NATO," Shokuhou said.

"But why would he do that?" Misaka asked.

"He was probably thankful that they gave him a second chance, and willingly joined."

"That actually makes sense," Shirai said.

"They also did something to his body," Uiharu stated. The sensors detected energy distortions, as if he was controlling the flow of energy."

"What does that have to do with Kamijou?" Saten asked.

"If these readings are correct, Kamijou could overwhelm Accelerator in battle with ease. He would become the number one Level 5, possibly a Level 6, if you considered it an esper ability."

"I'm guessing we have to get the other answers out of him," Misaka said.

"Let's go, then," Shokuhou said.

They all got up, and headed over to Kamijou's apartment.

* * *

-Kamijou's apartment, Academy City, Japan, 7:30 pm, the same day-

Kamijou finally arrived at the entrance to his apartment. It took a flight, a parkour run, and a walk to get here. He had a key, so he opened the door and entered instead of phasing through it. He placed food in the fridge and started organizing the various papers and books on the floor. He finished half of the overdue homework, when the ringing returned to his ears. He started rubbing his temples.

"Are you alright, Touma?" Othinus asked with concern.

"Just a small headache," he answered.

"You shouldn't overwork yourself; it's bad for your health."

Kamijou nodded and went to his bed to rest. At least he could focus on getting rid of the ringing. That ringing would eventually transition to the screams of people and even hallucinations if it was left unattended. He continued to rub his temples until the ringing subsided. Kamijou thought of it as his "dark side" starting to take over. Then, he had a flow of memories that he started to recover, some about a starry eyed girl and some about a chestnut haired girl with a bad temper. He started organizing his memories. It seemed his misfortune wasn't letting him rest today. He also had to be careful about the flow of memories. If the flow became too much, it would lead to a memory surge that would fry his brain beyond recovery and kill him permanently. It would be far worse than a cruise missle strike. He heard a knock at the door, but Index answered it first.

"Coming," she said. She opened the door.

"Huh? What are you doing here, short hair?"

"I'm looking for HIM," a voice answered. "And who do you think you're calling short hair?"

"Now, now Misaka," another voice said.

"Stop being a bother already," Index said, coaxing them to leave.

"It's alright Index," Kamijou said.

He arrived at the door saw the visitors. Shokuhou and Misaka were at the front, with Shirai, Uiharu and Saten behind them, although Kamijou only recognized the first two.

"My Prince..." Shokuhou said upon seeing him clearly.

"Touma..." Misaka said in the same fashion. Despite the differences in the hair and eyes, they satisfied their suspicions about his survival. He was in front of them, alive.

"Misaki... Mikoto..." he said back. He knew them both well enough to call them by their first names. They stood there, silent.

* * *

 **Well, this is actually shorter than previous chapters, but it gets the point out at what self-evils Kamijou has to deal with on a daily basis, and why he is emotionless. And this is on time to release on the same weekend? Unthinkable! And I told you this story would get dark fast. Talk about a nightmare where you find out you're the monster all along.**

 **I'm also thinking of starting another story where Kamijou Touma is a Level 6 and Misaka Mikoto is a yandere. Let me know if you want me to make this second story(although I may not be as dedicated to it as this one). I'm sure it will be... interesting, as I have found that no one has really focused on a yandere Misaka scenario.**

 **Well, as always, Rate and Review.**


	5. An Even Darker Personality

**So, I'm gonna try working on another story, since I now have five chapters on this one. I'm really enjoying this story so far, yet there is so much to do until I reach the end. In this chapter, were going to explore some action on both sides... as Kamijou takes down another one, and another one... and becomes darker by the minute.**

 **Well, lets do this! (Incoming star wars reference, though it's actually more of a reenactment)**

* * *

-Queen's Fleet, Western Coast of Saudi Arabia, 9:13 pm, March 20, 2039-

"Are all the bishops accounted for?" the first nun asked.

"That should be all," the second replied.

After losing Saudi Arabia, The One Church authorized a full evacuation, starting with priority members. The captains of the Queen's Fleet and supporting naval and aerial ships were to be used in carrying the people for the evacuation. The ships arrived at the coast and were using landing ships that went back and forth, bringing passengers to the massive sailships. But the NEF would be in close pursuit. Who knows what they would send, so the nuns had to hurry.

"What about the weapons and ammunition?" An MEE soldier asked.

"Forget the weapons," the nun responded. "We need to get as many people as... oh no."

Up in the sky, several NEF aerial battleships made a short distance jump into the area. The said battleships were only slightly bigger than the battleships of old, and due to flying mechanisms, the firepower had to be reduced, having to replace 16-inch guns with 6-inch guns instead, but with the small size, they could fit 6 triple-barrel guns on the topside and 2 on the underbelly, with plenty of room for point defense turrets. Anyone could say that they were fearsome to a degree. The NEF colors were visible on the ships.

-Meanwhile, on the leading battleship-

"We caught them in the middle of their evacuation," the captain said.

"I have my orders from the High President himself," General White said. "Tell Captain Arbiter to prime his ANGEL. Incinerate their bases, destroy their transports, and obliterate their fleet.

At that moment, an EOS-01F2 Ziz Armatus jumped in, its massive wingspan dwarfing the aerial battleships. It was armed to the teeth, the point defense turrets were well armored, and the main cannons were modified for a higher rate of fire. It flew at a low speed, and aimed its two main cannons downward, towards the bases set up along the coast. Then the long range radar picked up an anomaly.

"A single light fighter?" the general said.

"Hello, I'm holding for General White," the pilot said.

"This is General White. You and your people are charged as war criminals. You can tell your commanding officers that there will be no negotiations, there will be no surrender."

"Um, hello? You there? I must have the wrong channel..."

"Wait, do we have the right channel?"

"We do," said the radio operator.

"Well, I can't hold forever, so if anyone is listening, please tell him that there is an important message for him..."

"I believe he is toying with you, sir," the captain said.

"... about his mother."

"OPEN FIRE!" the general yelled at the top of this lungs. He was not letting this puny fighter pilot get away with insulting his mother.

"The fighter suddenly entered Mach 3 and later returned to normal speed, right in front of the Ziz Armatus. The point defenses opened up, sending a storm of bullets into the air. But the fighter was too agile and the pilot was highly experienced. The fighter then roared past the cockpit of the Ziz. Captain Arbiter was momentarily confused by the sudden attack. Then the holograph turned on, showing a small figure of General White.

"Captain Arbiter, why aren't you destroying that PUNY SHIP?!"

"That puny ship is too small and at too close range. We need to scramble our drones!"

"Captain, we need more time to ready the drones," the lieutenant said.

"I wanted those MQ-203s ready FIVE BLOODY MINUTES AGO!"

The fighter was now taking out the last of the point defense cannons, when the advanced drones arrived in numbers, being deployed from the built in dropper hangers inside the extra space of the wings of the Ziz. They did moderate damage, but the fighter took out the last defense turret.

"Sir, the cannons are primed and ready to fire," the gun controller said.

"What are we waiting for? Fire on the base!"

The Ziz Armatus fired a short rapid burst of shells down onto the coast below.

-Back at the coast-

"That's everyone!" one nun announced.

"Punch it!" the lead nun told the navigator.

The landing ship retreated from the beach at maximum speed, just as the shells rained down on the beach. Each shell packed as much kinetic energy as a fairly sized meteor. The blasts kicked dirt and debris sky high, and the landing ship caught up with the retreating fleet.

"Alright, the ANGEL is defenseless now!" the ace pilot said.

"Bringing in the bombers," another pilot said.

Several Tu-95s now approached the Ziz, armed with cruise missles carrying a prototype warhead. The bombers had the cross of The One Church painted on the tail and wingtips. The surrounding battleships took defensive positions.

"All battleships, defend the ANGEL while it continues bombardment!" the general said.

"Roger that, aiming for the fleet now," Capain Arbiter responded. The Ziz then turned it's cannons toward the One Church fleet.

"All other units, destroy those bombers!"

The battleships opened fire and the bombers made evasive maneuvers. Drones clashed with the escort fighters. Then the battleships fired their main guns for effect, and were now ripping the bombers to shreds. There were only three bombers left. A cannon round pierced the cockpit of one bomber, seemingly blowing it into bilateral halves. Then the second bomber had it wings ripped apart by a storm of bullets.

"You're in range now, fire the missle!" the pilot said.

"Destroy that last bomber!" Captain Arbiter yelled.

The missle primed and launched just in time as the cockpit of the last bomber was destroyed by an AA turret. The missle approached at high speed towards the cockpit of the Ziz Armatus, and the crew panicked. Captain Arbiter however, remained at the helm and accepted his fate. The missle hit it's mark, and the explosion caused a chain reaction through the Ziz, leaving much of the central area on fire, and it fell from the sky and crashed into the ocean.

"Hit confirmed, ANGEL down!" the nun announced. Everyone on board the ship cheered.

The last of the escort fighters landed on the airborne carrier and the bishops combined their magic to teleport their fleet away. General White only watched as the Queen's Fleet escaped, and the Ziz Armatus continued to sink into the sea.

"Sir, there's a transmission, it's the High President," said the informant. General White would want to settle things as peacefully as possible.

"Oh... excellent. I'll... take it in my chamber." But the programming was forced and a holograph of the High President appeared in front of General White. No one knew the High President's name, for safety reasons in protecting him. Otherwise, he appeared quite young, in his late 20s.

"General White."

"Oh... good. High Presid-AAUUGH!" The general was slammed into the floor face first by an unknown force, then dragged across the room and was turned to face the holograph from the other side.

"My disappointment in your failure cannot be... overstated."

"They can't run forever, High President," the general said as he slowly got back up.

"You should hope you're correct... for your sake."

The transmission ended and the NEF fleet continued the search to track down the Queen's Fleet.

* * *

-Kamijou's apartment, Academy City, Japan, 7:00 am, March 21, 2039-

Kamijou woke up with an energetic start. He looked around his room and found Index on his left, with Sphynx on top of her, Othinus on the right, and Misaka, Shokuhou, Shirai, Saten and Uiharu all sleeping on personal futons on the floor. He remembered going through that same event all over again. The previous night, Misaka and Shokuhou started crying, hugged him for whoever knew how long, were fed by him, and then slept in his room with the other three he still knew nothing about. He got off the bed and went to the kitchen to start making breakfast. As he cooked, the others woke up to the sizzling of fried tofu.

"Touma, where's my food?" Index asked.

"I just finished it," Kamijou responded.

 _Hey, remember the Queen of the Adriatic Sea?_ It was Andris.

 _What about it?_

 _The fleet got away and destroyed a Ziz Armatus._

 _I'm guessing you learned about the fleet from me._

 _You get luckier as time goes on... you're correct once again._

 _And you lost._

 _And the young and ignorant General White tried to make a name for himself, but instead had his entire front side recieve an Indian skin burn from the High President._

 _That guy never learns, does he?_

 _I bet he has worse luck than you._ The transmission ended there. At this point, his darker memories started to appear in his mind.

"Are you alright Touma?" Misaka asked. "You looked like you were spacing out."

"I'm fine, Mikoto. It's just... a lot has gone through my head."

"Do you mind if I take a peek, my prince?" Shokuhou asked.

"I do mind. I have a dark past you're better off not knowing about."

"That only makes me more curious."

He finished eating and everyone went their seperate ways upon exiting the apartment. Kamijou wondered, how long would he be able to hide the fact of what happened to him? Even he didn't know. He made his way toward the school and thought on how everyone would react now. After all, they saw what he did before when the Solace Coalition attacked. He entered, and instantly heard rumors about him. With enhanced hearing, he could decipher what they were saying.

"Hey, did you see what he did yesterday?" one asked.

"Did he get a new ability?" another asked.

"I wonder what else he is capable of..."

Having no emotions, he was never insulted. Things only got darker and darker, and he wouldn't have a care. Even when remembering how many of his new friends died in battle, he felt nothing. He went to his classroom and entered. There were only more whispers.

"Kami-yan. Did you seduce more girls with those new powers of yours?" Tsuchimikado asked.

"What are you ranting about now you siscon seargent?" Kamijou asked back.

"DAMN IT, KAMI-YAN!" Aogami yelled. "HOW ARE WE GOING TO BECOME MEN IF YOU KEEP TAKING- UUGH!" Aogami recieved a punch to the gut from Kamijou, so powerful that he went unconscious.

"That should shut him up."

"Eh, Kami-yan, aren't you being a little more aggressive than usual?"

"So what if I am?"

"What ruckus are you all causing now?!" Fukiyose said as she entered the classroom.

"Kami-yan is taking all the girls again," Tsuchimikado responded.

"Who the hell do you think you're blaming, Tsuchimikado?" Kamijou asked.

"You two..." Fukiyose approached, cracking her knuckles.

"Don't, Fukiyose." Kamijou said.

She approached to attack the two. But Kamijou wasn't in the mood to take punches. As she prepared her first strike, Kamijou tensed himself to be ready to dodge. She threw the punch, and he quickly moved to the side, and her fist continued until it collided with Tsuchimikado's face, knocking him out cold. She then threw another punch at Kamijou, but he blocked it. For Fukiyose, she knew that her attack was blocked, but she started to feel an intense pain through her arm, all the way to her shoulder. It felt as if it would self-destruct if she tried to take the conflict any further.

"I SAID, DON'T." Kamijou emphasized the whole sentence to get his point out.

He then threw Fukiyose across the room, although she landed with very little injury. The pain in her arm quickly subsided. She and the others looked at Kamijou, and they noticed the aura surrounding him. Said aura was so dark it could be compared to a black hole. He wasn't lying when he said he was not the Kamijou they knew before. This Kamijou was stronger, smarter, and would not hesitate to hurt, or worse, kill, anyone who pushed him too far. His now dark personality made that all very clear. And as for Fukiyose, she had anger in her eyes before, but after what he did, they were only filled with fear. So everyone now took a mental note: If he is not in the mood, DON'T push your luck. Then Kamijou stumbled a bit and put a hand to his head. The dark aura surrounding him vanished. He then looked at everyone, who had backed away from him.

"Sorry. That's... not how I usually act."

He went to his seat, and so did everyone. Only Aogami remained unconscious, for most of the day, it would seem. Komoe-sensei entered the classroom and began while Aogami was carried to the nurse's office. After class, Kamijou was now free of remidial classes, much to Aogami and Tsuchimikado's surprise. And as he predicted, they cursed him for leaving them behind to take all the girls, followed by Fukiyose silencing the both of them. He made his usual route back to his apartment. He needed to rid himself of the darkness slowly taking over his mind.

* * *

-177th Judgement Branch Office, Academy City, Japan, 3:00 pm, the same day-

Misaka and Shirai made their way to the Judgement office where their friends were waiting. When they entered, they found Konori and Uiharu searching up information on a laptop, while Saten stood guard with her baseball bat in hand.

"Oh, Misaka, Shirai, there you are," Saten said.

"We found information on the two combatants," Uiharu stated.

"So, what are they?" Misaka asked.

"From the available releases of propaganda here, they are supersoldiers called Blackhearts. They have been placed in the top tier of the Legion Special Forces and are considered ANGELs for their capabilities."

"ANGELs?"

"The name given to a superweapon in which it's power rivals or outmatches an arsenal of nuclear warheads. Basically, they can destroy the world."

"That's practically saying that those two figures in the video are Level 6 espers," Shirai said. "How does anyone even get close to them?"

"The enemy soldiers were equipped with special exosuits to enhance their strength, but they couldn't get anywhere close to a Blackheart's achievements."

"If I recall correctly, one of the Blackhearts actually threw an exosoldier with only one hand, despite all the weight," Saten added.

"Thinking about it, wasn't Kamijou acting a bit suspicious back then?" Shirai asked.

"Maybe we can ask him what he knows," Saten said. "He might even confirm a few myths I've been curious about."

"You and your myths, Saten-san," Uiharu responded.

* * *

-Queen's Fleet, Coast of Dubai, UAE, 7:00 pm, the same day-

"That was way too close," said one nun.

"It seems we will have to concentrate our remaining Arabia forces to defend the remaining peninsula," the MEE commander said.

The fleet had teleported to the coast of Dubai, the claimed capital of the Middle East Empire and served for the placing of the headquarters of The One Church. The massive flying fortress, Star of Bethlehem, was under yet another session of repairs in the sky above. The Star of Bethlehem could handle any conventional weaponry and repair itself easily from the damage. But the same cannot be said when a Ziz shell with the potential energy to turn an entire city into a massive crater made impact with the fortress. For something so massive, they were never expecting so much damage. There were giant holes on front and center of the fortress, and the entire left side had been blown off, likely due to a Ziz shell. So extra levitation magic had to be placed in the remaining section.

"How did they do so much damage to such a powerful fortress?" the nun asked.

"We are up against powers far greater than our own," the lead nun answered. "The NEF now controls nearly half of the entire world, they bring peace, safety and security in much of their territories, and they keep winning in almost every situation."

"May God protect us all against our enemies," the nun prayed.

The people on board the ships now exited onto the harbor and made their way to any available space in the various refugee zones. The city was still as beautiful as it was in tourist photos. The only differences were the military prescence and the many MEE and One Church flags and banners placed throughout the city. Several squadrons of bombers could also be seen flying southwest towards the sunset, to ready a counterattack against NEF forces. Then the unexpected happened. Several bright thin beams of light, colored a deep blue, flashed through the sky like blades that were swung. They vanished, and as if on que, around 80 percent of the bomber force exploded in midair, going down in flames, while the others scattered from the surprise attack. The people within the city started to clamor in fear.

"It can't be..." the lead nun said.

"What just happened?" one of the nuns asked.

"They already completed their next weapon."

The weapon that shot down the bomber force was another ANGEL. Various experiments using the mysterious element Nantonium made a powerful laser as one of the results in the NEF labs. With this knowledge, they refined the element into crystals and started construction on a massive military tower in the northern parts of the Middle East, composed of a large central tower connected at certain elevations to the top and middle sections of shorter surrounding towers. At first there was little suspicion, but after checking recent reports and intel, the attack was quickly linked to that same tower. A massive energy surge was detected coming from various power sources and collecting in the crystals placed at the tops of the tower system. Then the energy was released in an induced directing laser, which swept across the skies and wiped out the bomber force. This was the first show of power of the NEF's new ANGEL, the ADRTC Toth.

* * *

-Kamijou's Apartment, Academy City, Japan, 9:00 pm, the same day-

Kamijou was going about his own business when he recieved a phone call. He used his fingers to create a holograph, and pressed the answer button on the graph.

"Hello?" Kamijou started.

"I see your portable holograph is working properly."

"Andris? You never called me unless it was something important, so what's the deal?"

"Did you hear anything about a mad scientist breaking out of a prison and hellbent on finding out how to replicate the Sentient Energy Conversion process?"

"No, why?"

"That scientist knows who you are and where you live. Her name is Kihara Therestina, according to known records. I suggest you find her before she finds you while we place a death flag on her head."

"Time to put my assassin skills to the test."

"About time you do, my friend."

Kamijou ended the call and deactivated the holograph.

 _The Kiharas, huh? We've been waiting for the perfect opportunity to either assassinate them or execute them in front of the media for their crimes against humanity. They wanted to rule the world, now they've gotta pay the price..._

Kamijou had killed many experienced and high ranking targets with ease in the past. He was widely feared for his achievements. And he would soon bring that fear to Academy City, all along being part of the High President's plan to secure Japan and have the remnants of Asia in his influential grasp.

* * *

 **I barely got this out in time. Man, does this story have quite the plot... the unknown High President, who has leadership over the entire New NATO Alliance, has a much bigger plan than just bringing peace, safety and security throughout the territories. A plan that would bring a new era of order to the world...**

 **But enough spoiling. I'll be starting on another story, so don't expect another update on this story soon. But please, stay tuned for what I have in plan next...**

 **I'll be looking in the reviews for your decision of what to put. And as always, Rate and Review.**


	6. The Assault Part 1

**Hello again. I'm getting into the most busy parts of my school year... the finals. Three projects and an essay. As an ahead notice, I may not be able to make my weekly quota of chapters, as I will be very busy over the next few weeks. But please, keep that bell in the tower so it will ring when my chapters come out.**

 **As for this chapter, we will get to find out how and why our hero, Kamijou Touma, is called "Dragon" by both enemies and allies alike (Look back in Ch 2)**

 **Well, let's see this story through. Onward!**

* * *

-Thoroughout the streets of Academy City, Japan, 8:00 am, March 22, 2039-

Kihara Therestina and her forces were now spread thoroughout the city, ready to attack the convoys that roamed the area. After her most skilled subordinates managed to break her out of the prison, she intended to use the rumored 'Sentient Energy Conversion' to finally create an undefeatable Level 6 and have her name recognized throughout the city. She figured that the NEF would have a plan of their own to stop her, so she prepared for every possible scenario. She had HsPS-15 powered suits for all of her subordinates, several fighters and helicopters, MAR units and even the Hound Dog forces. Little did she know, that the very thing she wished for... would become her demise.

"All units, intercept," she ordered.

"Intercepting," the squad leaders responded.

The powered suit units moved into position and used their shotguns to destroy the LAVs guarding the front and back of the convoys. Then they forcefully ripped the doors open to find the necessary data. Much of the data in storage was irrelevant. They moved through each one, until they reached the last one. They turned the handle, but then the doors burst open on their own, surprisingly knocking back the power armor units. A rack moved out of the truck, revealing rows of folded combat drones armed with a mix of anti-personnel and anti-armor weaponry. The drones unfolded with amazing speed and launched into the sky. Then the truck exploded, incinerating the powered suit squad and the convoy in a storm of high-energy plasma. The drones spread out across the city and joined with other launched swarms. Therestina was left in total shock.

"Wha... what the HELL?!"

-Meanwhile, on the LPS Leviathan-

Andris watched from the holographic monitors as the starting battle ensued.

"You think we don't have prescence in space, watching your moves, Therestina? I know your plans in and out like the palm of my hand."

"You do realize you're talking to yourself?" Kamijou said over the comm.

"I'm aware, I'm just trying to sound scary."

"You sound more like a criminal mastermind."

"Well then, you ready to extend our greetings to her, Dragon?"

"Affirmative."

"Guess it's about time to test that CAS plane." Andris said as he left to commandeer the prototype.

-Back in the City-

 _I knew she was going to strike today... which is why we baited her with unmanned convoy traps. But I didn't expect her to bring an entire army._ Kamijou thought.

Kamijou checked out the available forces on standby. Three tank battalions, twenty infantry battalions, several Legion air cohorts, five gunship battlegroups, and two bomber squadrons. Basically, a small army of his own. And they were already outside the wall, all trained and equipped for fighting someone twice their size. Kamijou could already hear the familiar sound of gunfire.

"Touma, what's all the noise-" Index started, but was interrupted.

"Stay here, Index," Kamijou said. "And don't let anyone in."

Kamijou then left the apartment and applied his armor. He burst out the entrance and synced his monitors with the drones above. Some of the drones were already engaging, and all of the enemy units were marked with appropiate marker, with squares for air units, hexagons for ground units, and rhombus diamonds for infantry. There were a couple hundred in total units.

"Time to show why I have that name," Kamijou said.

He signaled the forces to move in and they entered the city from various locations. Led by a protype CAS airship, the large four-engined VTOLs flew across the city, then landed in open areas to release the tanks that were specialized for urban warfare. The tanks had a prototype magnetic field covering the armor which was capable of protecting said tank from anything short of a bunker buster. So when the powered suit units opened fire on the tanks, instead of eating right through the armor, the shells were repelled by the magnetic field without leaving a single scratch on the tank. Then the leading seargent of the tank battalion then spoke up from the loudspeakers placed on the top of the lead tank.

"Behold, the latest in military hardware," he started. "These tanks carry a prototype force field and are designed specially for urban warfare. With the field active, your puny mechs can't even make a scratch on the paint job. And our state-of-the-art armor piercing rounds can eat through the armor of a modern battleship. You're screwed now, prepare to die, criminals!"

The tanks returned fire and chewed through the powered suits. Enemy reinforcements arrived and attacked the aircraft above. Multiple gunships were shot down in the surprise attack.

"All aircraft, weapons free, weapons free," Andris ordered. He caught sight of a burning fighter barrel into a bulding. "Break right towards the park."

The Hound Dogs units were closing the distance on the ground forces in humvees with jet-boosted powered suits following behind. The Legionnaires formed a defensive line, blocking the street with onlookers watching from the alleyways.

"Light 'em up!" the lead seargent said.

The tanks and infantry fired with everything they had, unleashing a storm of bullets, energy bolts, rockets, grenades and anti-tank shells on the powered suits and Hound Dogs. The humvees were shredded and the shells made quick work of the powered suits.

"Break formation, engage all hostiles."

The CAS airship and XM-21 Legion Air Cohort fighters broke their formations and engaged. The CAS unleashed destruction at all angles with its various array of chainguns, auto-cannons, heavy guns, and missle launchers placed along the body and wings. The NATO XM-21 fighters proved to be far more than capable of outmatching Academy City's HsF-00 fighters. The AH-160 Diamondback gunships were also powerful beyond comprehension. The CAS was the size of a battlecruiser and somewhat resembled a Concorde, minus the vertical fin. Four vertical engines faced upward allowed the ship to hover while four more built into the wings gave forward thrust. With winglets on the edge of the wings and the outward stablizer array at the back, there was no need for a tail fin.

"Target the concentrated forces on the north end of the park," Andris ordered.

The CAS airship circled around the enemy forces, the guns locking for a clear shot. The enemy fired at the ship to no avail. Then the chainguns fired and chewed through the entire enemy force, as if they were weeds turned over by an industrial plow. Kamijou entered the battle and easily shot anyone still standing. He traveled through the streets, until he found the source of the enemy broadcast. He used his high-frequency katana to break down the reinforced doors. The guards there opened fire, but he sliced all the bullets in midair and proceeded to kill the guards. He headed to the top floor where Therestina was equipping her personal armor and lance.

 _I'm leaving the rest to you, Andris._

"Air forces, pursue and destroy."

The XM-21s fired their special weapons and destroyed many of the HsF-00 fighters. The Diamondback gunships also lauched a hail of rockets, engulfing the enemy ground forces in a cluster of explosions.

"What the hell is this?!" Therestina yelled. "Where did they get a freaking airship with such destructive capabilities?!"

* * *

-A Park With a Certain Vending Machine, Academy City, Japan, 9:00 am, the same day-

"Where the hell do they keep coming from?!" Misaka yelled as she fired her railgun through several powered suits.

"There's definitely far more than the last time," Shirai responded as she teleported pole arms through the powered suits.

"I feel so tired... NOT!" Saten yelled as she knocked out a Hound Dog agent with her bat.

"Hey, those fighters, are they ours?" a Judgement student asked.

"It's one of our designs, but it's definitely not friendly," Uiharu responded from the dorm. "I don't recognize the others."

Then they all saw a massive airship fly overhead, mowing down the powered suits and agents with its weapons as it passed. Gunships followed suit and finished off whatever remained. Misaka and the others could only watch in awe. As more of Therestina's forces arrived, a Blackheart landed in the park, slowly standing up. It was the white-level Blackheart, Masaya, with his BNT-14 high-frequency blade equipped.

"It's a Blackheart!" a Hound Dog agent yelled.

"So you're trying to take our power?" Masaya asked.

He prepared to swing his blade. Misaka had to ponder if he was actually gonna slice the air. But when he swung, his move went at the speed of light, and the blade caused an energy friction in the air, which in turn destabilized the electron field and gave off lightning powerful enough to tear apart metal armor or even flesh. And that was exactly what happened to the enemy forces. When the dust cleared, only the agent who spoke up remained.

"You and what army?"

"Huh?" The Hound Dog agent looked around, and then screamed and ran away. Then Masaya threw his blade, and cut off the agent's legs at the knees before he could get away.

"I didn't say you could go anywhere." Masaya picked up the comm and heard Therestina on the other side.

"What the hell are you?" she asked.

"You don't need to know. But if anyone tries to harm my brothers-in-arms, they will answer to ME."

During that moment, Misaka felt that her electromaster abilities were put to shame.

* * *

-Theresina's base, Academy City, Japan, around the same time-

That response left Therestina dead silent. Then she heard a sound behind her. It was the same glow that came off of a blackheart in the dark. She was terrified, thinking that Masaya had already found her. But it turned out to be Kamijou Touma, walking in while dragging a dead agent by the head in his left hand. He then tossed the corpse to the side.

"You're Kamijou Touma, someone who's supposed to be dead," Therestina said.

"Well, at least I don't have to go through the trouble to introduce myself, as I did with the guards downstairs," Kamijou responded. "You already know that I am here to kill you, and I'm broadcasting this as well."

"Just who do you think you are?"

"Me? By my experience and fame in killing many well-trained officials with ease, I would call myself... YOUR EXECUTIONER."

* * *

 **So, what will happen in part two of The Assault? You'll just have to wait and see... and I'm...**

 **So... tired... I will have to spend more time studying. As I said before, I may not be able to make the quota. But please don't lose hope now. Please Review.**


	7. The Assault Part 2

**Strange, I see hardly any reviews... well, not that it matters anyway. Welcome to part 2! Now we can see the outcome of what will happen to Therestina and her forces. And it won't be pretty, that's for sure.**

 **Well then, hit it!**

* * *

\- Roof of Therestina's Command Center, Academy City, Japan, 9:00 pm, March 22, 2039-

"That was... unexpected," Kamijou said as he watched the last of Therestina's gunships fall to the ground. He had been fighting for so long, he never kept track.

"I'm currently looking at the... peculiar aircraft she is piloting," Andris said over the comm. "It looks like a drone with the cockpit not being visible, but what worries me is it's payload."

"What about it?"

"They all appear to be some sort of experimental MIRV warheads, let me zoom in a bit... an AIM bomb?"

Then, from the view of the LPS Leviathan, the aircraft launched all of its missles, and they flew high into the sky. Kamijou could see it from where he was standing.

"I count... exactly twenty missles," Kamijou said. "At 5,000 warheads each, containing some sort of hair, that would be 100,000 warheads."

"They don't have any explosive yield," Andris stated. "... it's a bioweapon."

"So, cluster missles aren't going to work at that altitude... do we wait for them to come down?"

"I have a better idea. Hiro, arm the EOS-02 MRISA."

"Just a second... um, what's it called again?" asked Hiro over the comm.

"Mass Relay Ion Scalar Accelerator."

"The what now?"

"Nevermind, it's the satellite that shoots the highly accurate ion beam of death! That work for you?"

"Yep, found it, syncing now..."

* * *

-Up in Space-

"Allies are requesting access to the MRISA," a military astronaut informed.

"Access is granted," said the commander.

"Targets marked, fire in 3, 2, 1, fire!"

The MRISA satellite charged up and fired an ion beam from orbit. The beam struck one of the missles, the impact causing some of the ion radiation to explode outward, engulfing several other missles which melted and exploded upon the attack. With the anti-radiation agent, the ion radiation only lasted around 30 seconds. Down below, some people were watching in awe, others in sheer terror.

"One fifth of targets hit. Recharging."

"Fire again!"

The MRISA fired another ion beam, destroying several more AIM bombs.

* * *

-Misaka's location, Academy City, Japan, around the same time-

Misaka was bruised and covered in soot. She started brushing off the soot, when she noticed the missles rushing up into the sky. Then the ion beams started to strike them down, group by group. She then started to contemplate the situation. Therestina was losing, and wherever she looked, Legion and NATO gunships and tanks were hunting down the last remaining troops of Therestina's little army. She was still unaware of a still ensuing battle. As she walked through the war-torn cityscape, she saw the numerous bodies of Hound Dog and MAR, either shot until they stayed dead, or executed. She could see now that the New NATO Alliance had no mercy for their enemies, so it would be best to steer clear of them unless you were looking for safety or for trouble, as for which in the latter, the average person wouldn't last 5 seconds. She found some injured students scattered across the area, and started tending to them.

"Are you alright?" Misaka asked.

"Just a gash on my leg," the student answered. They heard a scream and they both looked over.

"Please spare me! I'm just an inform-ugh!" the Hound Dog agent took a knee to the gut from one of the NEF soldiers. Another agent was already laying down on the floor.

"You damn warmongers don't deserve to live, or speak for that matter," the NEF soldier said.

"Please, I have a family..." the agent's pleading was in vain as the soldiers aimed their energy rifles and shot him to death on full automatic.

"You already killed his family, didn't you?" Another soldier asked.

"It was a lot less painful for them," the lead soldier said as he executed the other Hound Dog agent with his pistol.

Misaka didn't want to see any more. She started walking as fast as she could with the injured student, desperate to leave the area and return to Tokiwadai. Seeing Kamijou do that very act was something she would never want to see in her life. And thankfully, she never would.

* * *

-Kamijou's location, Academy City, Japan, 9:30 pm, the same day-

Kamijou now arrived where the Hound Dogs were making their last stand. He walked through the battlefield, and struck down any enemy who approached him. A tank fired, and the explosion sent some of the agents flying out into the open. And it seemed Kamijou found himself a big prize. Kihara Amata, a clone of him of course, the well known leader of the Hound Dogs, now reduced to this pitiful losing commander of a force of war criminals.

"Fancy meeting you here," Kamijou said, pointing a pistol at him.

"You bastards... are always surpassing us..." Amata said.

Then an explosion sounded off, distracting Kamijou long enough for Amata to throw a rock at him. He struggled for the gun, but then they both lost their grip, and ended up throwing the gun somewhere as they fell. They both looked at each other as they got up, and then they charged at each other. Amata sent a flurry of attacks, but they were all futile. Kamijou blocked all of the attacks, and then gave a right hook to Amata's face, shattering the teeth and fracturing the jaw within the impact area. Amata spat out the pieces of bone, and balanced himself. He then tried tackling Kamijou, only to find out that he had more density than a bunker and ended up breaking his own nose. Then Kamijou punched Amata in the ribcage, the force shattering the ribs and causing punctures in the lungs. Then he kicked Amata onto the ground, and created his foreblade and stabbed Amata through the heart. Amata gave off one last final scream before dying.

"It's too bad the real Amata died back then. But you made a good substitute so you know what it's like being the victim."

Kamijou then ran up the side of a skyscraper and looked around to see the progress on the battle. It would be a total victory, if they could find Therestina and kill her.

"Therestina's aircraft is down!" Andris said on the comm. "Should be passing over you now, Kamijou."

Kamijou looked, and saw the burning aircraft pass over and crash into the park below. He looked back, and found Therestina, walking to a point where she was now visible. Her armor was severely damaged, and her lance was destroyed, only leaving the hilt and some wiring.

"There's nowhere to run or hide, Therestina," Kamijou said. "Your schemes end here."

"You really think you can win against the Kihara family?" Therestina asked.

"You see that ship over there? That's a Leviathan-class cruiser, carrying enough firepower to completely wipe out all life on an entire continent. And the whole Kihara family is in Japan, so it makes my job a lot more convenient."

"You're willing to kill the population of an entire country?"

"My side has already killed billions who waged war against us. Your fate... will be no different from theirs.

Kamijou then charged at a speed that ripped the roof tiling apart and tackled Therestina. But Kamijou underestimated Therestina's strength and she grabbed him and used the kinetic force to throw him against a large power regulator box. Therestina threw a punch which Kamijou dodged, resulting in her fist smashing through the steel access door and getting stuck inside. Kamijou used the moment to kick her out of his way, sending her flying across the rooftop and landing on her back. Therestina got up and rammed Kamijou into the massive antenna that was on the rooftop, in order to put him into a concussion. But instead Kamijou returned to his senses within seconds and sent a punch that shattered part of Therestina's armor in the abdominal Therestina kicked Kamijou against the railing on the edge of the tower. She attempted to punch him while he was vulnerable, but Kamijou maneuvered in time to grab Therestina and smash her against the railing, leaving a section horribly bent. Kamijou rammed Therestina against the railing again, resulting in the section of railing being ripped off it hinges and falling down the side onto the street below. Both were still on the ground, with Therestina in a daze. As Kamijou got up, Therestina moved to punch him with a lethal amount of force, but Kamijou blocked her attack and grabbed her by the collar of her armor, and held her just off the edge of the building, with her feet barely keeping any hold on the edge. Therestina could only hold on to Kamijou's arm as he had her life in his hands. She looked down to the streets below, then back at him.

"So, what are you?" she asked. "Are you even human, or just a killing machine under their control?"

"... I would say neither," Kamijou said.

Then he let go of Therestina, watching her fall to her final fate on the ground. Her life was over at the sound of the thud.

"I am far more."

* * *

 **As of June 8, 2018, I have officially graduated from Vanden High School, and am now in summer vacation, so I will be able to get far more of this done now.**

 **This concludes the final part of The Assault and we will move on to see a deeper understanding of the two Federations that control half the world, as Kamijou is called in for duty in France, which was seen as a Red Zone ever since rebels supported by the Middle East Empire had fortified themselves in the ruins of Paris.**

 **Please, Review and Congradulate me! WHOO!**


	8. A Certain Lost History

Chapter 7: A Certain Lost History

* * *

-Rebel HQ, Paris, France, 1:00 pm, March 29, 2039-

"Our defenses are failing!" the informant said. "We already lost another aerial crusier and were scraping the bottom of the barrel for reserves!"

"We'll just have to hold with what we have until reinforcements arrive," the rebel commander responded.

"Sir..." a soldier said.

"What is it seargent?"

"Our intel suggests that they're sending Legion to assist the NEF forces."

"If that's true, they'll finish us off within minutes upon their arrival. This is our last stand."

Paris was the city where the main bulk of the rebel forces were kept. But the outcome of the revolution against the NEF looked grim, and that was without Legion. Now that they were involved, the result was most likely certain death. They could only last so long with twelve artillery guns, two air crusiers and twenty Eurofighter Typhoons. The only reason they were still alive was because of the occasional reinforcements from the MEE and the magic side. But there was one misfortunate thing they didn't know: their reinforcements would never arrive.

* * *

-Kamijou's Apartment, Academy City, Japan, 3:00 pm, the same day-

Kamijou Touma exited out of school and headed home. Entering his apartment, he was met with a peaceful silence, unlike the week before, when there was the noise of warfare in the distance which would keep him awake. He recieved a message from Andris and viewed it on the holograph located on the surface of his eye.

 **Hey, it's Andris. We've been called to duty in France, something about finishing off a rebellion in the country. The whole place has been blocked off ever since the uprising. We need to be ready by 1800 hours, its wheels up on that time. I'll see you then.**

Kamijou closed the message, and noticed something that stood out from his mess of academic materials that he had still yet to clean up. Picking it up, it was a notebook, with numerous bookmarks and notes sticking out from the edges. Taking a quick look through it, he saw a name, description and picture of everyone he met. From what he could remember, he kept it with him in the event that he met someone, so he stored it in a spare pocket in the military issue pack that he had with him, and took one last look at the apartment. He wouldn't return for a few days. As he exited, he saw multiple transatmospheric crusiers in formation, heading towards the fleet in Tokyo Bay. They all beared the symbol of the Legion. By now, he figured that Academy City would have given them an all-cap version of the name of the special forces. He exited the complex and started walking, when he sensed a presence behind him. Turning around, he saw Misaka, standing there trying to hold back a sad expression.

"You going somewhere?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kamijou responded. "This is actually going to be frequent."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you keep dissappearing at random? Why are you affiliated with NATO? Why are you so different?"

"Life can take a different path than what you planned for. For me, I ended up dead center in this whole mess. I can't go to the past and change my fate. I just have to face the future with what has been provided. It's painful, but I have no choice. It's my job."

As he turned to continue on, Misaka grabbed his arm, stopping him. He turned back slightly to look back at her. Then, slowly, she moved to hug him. She heard that same inhuman humming, an absolute proof that he had changed, at least physically, and there was no telling of what was done to his mind. But she didn't care. She just wanted him to stay.

"Please, don't go," she said quietly.

"... Sorry, Misaka. This is what I have to do."

Kamijou gently pushed Misaka's arms away from him, and went on, while Misaka could only watch from where she stood, wondering if he would ever return, as he never did at the time he owed her that date, from 6 months before.

* * *

-MEE 5th Fleet, Just outside of Earth Orbit, around the same time-

Several interplanetary crusiers and destroyers completed their space jump from their territory on Mars to the vicinity of Earth. They were sent to reinforce the rebel forces in France after the failed reinforcement attempt sent from Dubai, which was destroyed by the Toth. And with these amounts, it would be just enough to turn the tables.

"Half impulse, steady as she goes," the captain said. "How long?"

"Around two hours at our current speed," the pilot said.

The leading cruisers, Guardian 1and Guardian 2, led the way for the rest of the ships as they approached Earth. Then, monitors and radar started detecting readings.

"Energy readings," the pilot said, "Its an enemy fleet jumping towards our position."

There were several blinks of light, and around 30 EOS-01ST Ziz Orbiters appeared, blocking the MEE 5th Fleet's path. The said Ziz was a variant capable of space flight. Then another blink, and the most feared ANGEL weapon ever built had arrived, the EOS-09 Garuda, an unbelievably massive craft that could destroy an entire planet in a single shot. It's total surface area was never measured, but the wingspan alone, which was the largest of the measurements, was 250 miles across, over 10 times the land area of Manhattan, and would completely dwarf the flying fortress Star of Bethlehem. It had an overall trapezoid shape, if you removed the protrusions. It had two main bodies, which were connected to a smaller central third body that held the four main cannons. The wings, having such a large area, could fit a city inside, and weren't exactly smooth, somthing like the edge of a star destroyer. Two directed energy weapon arrays were built onto the wingtips, and their capabilities ranged from lasers, to plasma, or even unleashing clusters of lightning that could act as an EMP. It had every kind of defense imaginable, and the armor would withstand the world's combined arsenal of nuclear warheads. The engines, well, they're just big. By simulation, the only way it was destroyed was by a Leviathan railgun set for maximum velocity. To sum it up on a Gungnir standard, there was a 100% chance that the 5th fleet would be wiped from existence.

"Gentlemen, it was an honor serving with you," the captain said as the Garuda obliterated the fleet with its secondary and tertiary cannons.

* * *

-EOS-11 UCS Abtu, Tokyo Bay, Japan, 5:30 pm, the same day-

Kamijou arrived on the Abtu, and noticed all of the activity in preparing the transports. Upon finding Andris, he went over to confirm just what he would do next.

"You ever been to space before?" Andris asked.

"Not exactly," Kamijou responded.

"Well, we'll be boarding the Atlas-class frigates which can reach Europe in around... thirty minutes."

"We're going to make a high flight, aren't we?"

"You got that right."

They filed up in line and boarded the ships that now landed on the massive city-sized carrier, and soon after, they took off in formation, and moved into a more vacant area of Tokyo Bay. From the distance, the Abtu really did look like a floating city.

"All hands, brace for turbulence," the captain said. "Full thrust in three, two, one, engage. Activate hydrogen thrusters and fuel lines."

The ships rocketed forward with their atmospheric engines, then tilted and blasted upward with the main hydrogen thrusters. Within a minute, the frigates had reached space. Earth and the nearby space fleets were in full view for everyone to see.

"I still wonder how the NEF achieved all this," Kamijou said.

"It started with common interests," Andris started. "They soon became an actual United States of Europe, under the name of the New European Federation. Back when the US was still in a chaotic situation, their forces came and got everything to settle, using only the promising words of the HIgh President. Soon they had secured the entire American continents as far as Brazil, and the remaining nations are already showing signs of joining. Some theorists belive that this is the expanse of power to become what is called Greater Europe, a world superpower and empire far greater than all of its previous ancestors that would unite the world and rid it of evil. And winning this war will bring about such a power."

"So they'll rule the world when this is all over, huh?"

"That's what it seems to be. We're here already? That was quick."

The frigates were now descending from low earth orbit and began atmospheric reentry. The friction caused an immense amount of turbulence and superheated the plating of the ships. Soon the ships arrived in France and everyone started boarding the AV-73 Falcons in the hangars. The Falcon was an NEF transport that featured stealth and a forward swept wing design. Two engines located underneath the wings allowed for VTOL, while two more were placed behind for forward flight. As Kamijou entered the craft, he could briefly see the outside. The city had gleaning skyscrapers and multiple levels of highways. There were also areas dug into the ground that revealed parts of the underground levels of the city. Then the craft launched outside, and the transports moved into formations to approach the point of conflict.

"We're entering the battlefield," the pilot said. "Two non-matching Protos-class light corvettes deemed hostile and in action in the airspace." Suddenly, the corvettes started ripping apart the transports with their 23mm multipurpose guns.

"Multiple units down," the pilot said. "We're taking fire-" Kamijou's transport was suddenly shredded in half. "We're hit, losing control!" Then, darkness.

Kamijou saw the sky a second time. Everything at first seemed blurry, but he focused and his vision returned quickly. Slowly getting up, he saw the wreckage of the Falcon transport. Over to his left, some grass and then missing parts of a railing, and then the exposure of the underground area, which led to all the systems for most ground transports, as well as the homes for the not-so-prestigious, although it was still considerably comfortable for most. Kamijou then focused on the battlefield, and saw rebels guarding the entrance to the more historically preserved part of Paris. On his right, UCAF and NEF quad tread tanks moved across piles of rubble to make an opening on the barricades. Then Kamijou felt someone pull him onto his feet.

"Don't be getting nauseous on me now," Andris said. "Wait for it..." Then the quad tread tank fired and blasted a hole straight through the large pile of rubble that was used as part of the rebel barricade.

"M7A3 Ridgways really pack a punch," Hiro commented. He brought out his DER-35 energy assault rifle and charged forward. Since he tended to have poor accuracy, his most common strategy was to charge forward and fire at point-blank range. As for Kamijou, he brought out his own DER-35 and engaged. Quickly killing 12 hostiles in 5 seconds, he proceded forward, when 4 more soldiers popped out from behind cover and aimed their rifles at him. Then Andris bounded over a barricade, and fired 4 bullets while holding his rifle in one hand and with his body in midair. Each bullet hit square center of the forehead of each rebel. Kamijou honestly didn't know if Andris had been through the same hell as he did, or was just showing off.

"Well, how many times do you owe me now, 574, from what my now perfected memory can recall?" Andris informed.

"Showoff," Hiro said.

Continuing onward, they made their way through the preserved part of Paris, and eventually spotted the first HQ through the smoke: the Eiffel Tower itself. There were turrets placed on each level, and rebel tanks were covering every inch of the base. They also had the older Cheetah gunships that were formerly used in patrols from 2020 to 2025, but were still in service. As for the surrounding park, it had been turned into a fortified base of operations.

"We'll have the Ridgways make an opening, then they'll back us up from there," Andris said.

"Got it," Kamijou responded.

Then the tanks opened fire and blasted a hole through the barricade. Kamijou and Andris entered the base and fired at anyone they saw. Quickly killing the first rebels, Andris gave a halt order.

"Okay, bring him in." Then Caveman dropped down, wielding his signature minigun.

"Greetings, chaps," he said before shredding everything from left to right.

"Always with the British accent," Andris said.

"I like the way it sounds," Caveman imitated while holding an imaginary eyeglass.

"Should I break your illusion so we can focus on the mission?" Kamijou asked.

They continued on the assault and the tanks followed in. Building after building was destroyed, and massive casualties were inflicted on the rebels. Soon the tanks were in firing range and launched shells at the Eiffel Tower. Legion XM-21s were also doing gun runs. Kamijou used his shoulder mounted rocket pods and fired several missles to destroy the rebel tanks. But before the team could enter, they had to suddenly dodge after Kamijou's senses screamed danger, and the ground they previously stood on a second ago was then pulverized by a 23mm chaingun on the rebel Protos corvette. Then one of the XM-21s swerved and fired it's special weapon, unleashing a hail of all directional multipurpose missles at the corvette, damaging it to a point that it lost altitude and crashed nearby.

"Thanks for the cover, Masaya," Andris said.

"You're welcome, now hurry up and end this," Masaya responded on comm.

They went up to the top of the tower, and arrived at the HQ. When they entered, the general immediately surrendered.

"It was a pointless fight from the beginning," he said.

"You know, every other general I fought either wanted to die or were completely insane," Andris responded.

"We got a problem," Hiro said.

"What?"

"There's a nuclear submarine that the rebels were using as a backup base."

"If that has nukes aboard..." Kamijou wondered.

"Crap, they'll be too close in range for interception," Andris said.

They were met with the most unfortunate of situations. France's entire history would be wiped off the map.

* * *

 **Well, be ready for part two, people! I MISfortunately had to cut this short. I'll be going to camp for a week, so there won't be any updates for a while. I'll get back on this as soon as I can once I return.**

 **Until then, please Review...**


	9. A Certain Lost History Part 2

**To those who are commenting about the OC focus, it is supposed to be an OC focus for the time being, albeit mostly revolving around Kamijou, as he will do most of his activities with the set of OC characters in this** **story. Don't worry, the main characters will get their share soon.**

* * *

Chapter 7 Part 2: A Certain Lost History Part 2

After securing the enemy leader, Kamijou headed back down the Eiffel Tower, doing his best in making plans to stop the nuclear attack. The best plan would be to sneak aboard the submarine, disable the warhead and sabatoge the thrusters. Looking out into the distance, many parts of Paris still burned as the result of the destructive power of advanced warfare. NEF forces were yet to put out the spreading fires. The underground sections had been heavily damaged, and were starting to flood with water. The a V-38 Goshawk II arrived, which was a medium transport vessel resembling a V-22 Osprey, though it had a stealth body, trans-atmospheric thrusters, missles on the wings, an autocannon on the nose, and two Directed Energy turrets on the side doors. The craft hovered in VTOL mode and the back door opened, allowing Kamijou to jump the distance needed. Several others joined in.

* * *

-Western Coast of Italy, 8:47 pm, March 29, 2039 (still the same day)-

As the Goshawk II arrived at the Meditterranean Sea, just past the coast of Italy. Looking out, Kamijou tracked the sonar signature, displaying it on a hologram. He approached the cockpit, where there would be a better view of his surroundings. Looking out to the sea, suddenly a massive craft burst through the surface, being only several meters smaller in comparison to the Leviathan-class Battlecruiser, but large enough to be armed to the teeth and even have a runway on the back.

"That is no nuclear submarine, that's an Isonade," Kamijou said.

"Where did they get a freaking ANGEL?" Hiro yelled out.

Then magic projectiles came out of the blue and struck several NEF aircraft, including the Goshawk II Kamijou was on board. Somehow, he managed to jump out, glide, and land with a skid across the surface of the sub. Kamijou had his armor and blade ready. Looking back at the damage done, he considered himself lucky.

"I seemed to make it out of there without a scratch..." Then as he turned, a missle collided with his head from behind and exploded.

"... Such misfortune."

"Ara, ara. Who might you be?" The magician asked as she approached from the tower of the submarine. She seemed to be wearing a beach dress, though there were some magical articles.

"*sigh* Is my misfortune coming back to punch me in the face?"

Several more magicians appeared and attacked Kamijou in an instant. Hiro intervened and took down two, slicing them across the chest. Kamijou took down three more by cutting off their legs. Kamijou then noticed that their limbs had augmentations, along with some low level magic gems placed within the augments, likely to act both as a power source and as a mana enhancer.

"Ara, you two seem quite skilled in swordsmanship. It's too bad you won't be able to block this."

She then pulled out a whip. She seemed to lash it in the air once, having no apparent target. But in doing so, it spawned several magic spheres, much like the ones that shot down the NEF aircraft. They rushed toward Kamijou. Having no worry, he put his right hand out, and canceled out the attacks with his Imagine Breaker. This, quite obviously, left the magician in shock.

 _"Hiro, sabatoge the missles." Kamijou communicated through thought._

 _"Leave it to me. You handle those freaks."_ Hiro then created a laser, cut a hole into one of the ports, and jumped in. Kamijou returned his focus onto the magician.

"Well, it seems I have to use some conventional methods." The magician pulled out a remote, and activated two rapid fire laser turrets, along with two MAG gatling turrets.

"Oh, great," Kamijou said as he dodged the incoming fire. He had to weave through pairs of laser projectiles and tungsten rounds. The MAG weapon series reminded Kamijou of Misaka and her Railgun move. The magician unleashed another wave of magic spheres, which Kamijou proceded to cancel out with his right hand. He then noticed one of the other magicians chanting, and launched an arrow of light at Kamijou. He then shifted Imagine Breaker to his left hand and canceled out the attack. The four remaining minor magicians charged at him, spears in hand. Kamijou easily dodged, and used his blade to cut away their spears, then sliced two magicians across the belly, stabbed the third, then quickly flipped the blade and stabbed the fourth magician sneaking behind him. Then the magic gems in the augments started giving off a bright green glow. Kamijou quickly darted to safety just as the magic gems exploded. He realized now that these magically enhanced augments were rigged to blow should the user die. Looking carefully at the lead magician, he could see that she appeared to have an intricate system of magic gems surgically placed in her body.

 _They really are making drastic measures._

He then readied himself. The magician charged at him, unleashing multiple barrages with her whip. Kamijou canceled out the attacks and sent a right hook at her abdomen, powerful enough that the impact emitted a visible shockwave. The magician was skidding along the surface, gripping herself in pain, but she quickly recovered. She made an attack of her own, quickly slashing the whip across Kamijou's chest before he could react. But the attack only left a scratch on the shifting Nantonium armor, and the damage was repaired as quickly as it was done. The magician made another attack, but Kamijou sliced the whip to ribbons, leaving only the hilt intact. The magician tripped and stumbled back, and Kamijou quickly approached her, drawing his fist back.

"If you think you can just force people to do as you please..." Kamijou now sent his fist forwards.

"... then I'm going to shatter that illusion!" Kamijou's punch connected with the magician's face, sending her flying until she collided with the tower of the submarine, then falling down onto the surface. The effect of the magic gems had been canceled out.

 _"Hey, Kamijou, I've sabatoged and diffused all the warheads and missiles. We're clear!" Hiro communicated._

Kamijou then noticed that the magician was still moving. She then pressed a red button on the remote with the last of her strength.

"The memory of our church's sacrifice... and our nation... will never... be forgotten..."

Then a missile launched from the tower itself. Kamijou quickly figured out what it was upon analysis: a MIRV warhead placed on a Trident III Stealth Ballistic Missle. It's targets: Japan, France and Germany.

 _"Uh, Kamijou, I swear, that launch compartment was not in the design blueprints."_

Kamijou then had to do the impossible. He created a grappling hook and fired it at the missile. Quickly reeling himself onto the side of the missile, he now had to diffuse the warhead and destroy the boosters, all the while as he would "ride" it into peak altitude. The missile continued to accelerate at nearly double the speed from the minute before. Kamijou climbed up the side using magnets that he created on the surface of his hands. He then reached the access panel, and sliced it open carefully with a laser. When he finished, he quickly moved out of the way as the panel flew off, and was left behind. Looking down, the missile had already reached 30,000 feet. Kamijou had activated the helmet at 10,000 feet, otherwise, he wasn't sure how long until his face would freeze. Now looking at the circuitry, he started tracing wires to find the correct ones to diffuse the warhead. Well, warheads as the MIRV was currently housing three separate warheads. Said warheads were high yield Nantonium Warhead prototypes capable of wiping an entire country off the map. He knew that a warhead would have the main fuse wire, and a hidden backup fuse connected to a timer if the main wire was triggered, but didn't work. He found the first wire, and cut it. As if on que, he suddenly got a call, nearly throwing him off the missle upon surprise.

"Hello, my little kouhai," Kumokawa started over the phone.

"Senpai, you're really calling me at a bad time here," Kamijou responded.

"Uh, did someone just break through our state-of-the-art encryption, or you just gave your number to her?" Hiro asked over the comm.

"Sounds like you're in quite a peculiar situation, my kouhai."

 _No kidding, I'm diffusing a nuke while riding it into orbit. What could possibly be more peculiar than that?_

"Yeah, technically I am, senpai, but I'm very busy right now, later."

Kamijou then ended the call and continued on diffusing the warheads. The missle was now shaking from the immense speed, and Kamijou found himself now at 50,000 feet and climbing, fast. Upon looking, he had lost the second wire when he was surprised by the call. Searching for it, he dropped the tool that he was using to cut the wires. It would be easy to make another one, but the shaking could cause the tool to cut the wrong wire. Reaching down, he almost fell in trying to reach it, but he managed to succeed. 80,000 feet. The missile was now at full speed and was about to reach maximum altitude. Kamijou put additional protection and finally found the secondary wire. Cutting it, he had now diffused the first of the three warheads. To reach the other two, he would actually have to climb inside. As he started to do so, he noticed something blinking. Grabbing the device, he noticed that it was a tracker. Analyzing it, it had gone active when he cut the primary wire. Then his senses screamed danger. Looking back, he saw a beam of light moving rapidly towards him. That tracking device was meant to be a failsafe if someone tried to diffuse it, alerting a magician and allowing that magician to prematurely detonate the missile by shooting it at the right point. And it was planned well; they left that point out of his reach. Kamijou jumped off and shielded himself as the beam made impact and ignited the fuel, causing the detonation of the remaining warheads. The blast quickly swallowed him. He could feel himself being ripped apart, despite putting the maximum effort in protecting himself. But he held strong. Slowly opening his eyes, the blast was gone, and his body was heavily damaged. But he survived. His body quickly repaired the damage, and he surveyed his surroundings. He then noticed what the blast had done. The missile had been high enough of an altitude that the blast had destroyed much of the NEF space fleet, along with the MRISA defense system. It had also caused an EMP that knocked out the power in Southern Europe, the Middle East, Western Asia, and Northern Africa. As he started to fall back down, he could only think of the one thing that could explain what happened to him today, as his eyes began to close again.

 _Such misfortune._

* * *

-LPS Tiamat, Meditterranean Sea, 2:30 am, March 30, 2039-

Kamijou woke up, and found himself in a familiar situation. A hospital bed, in a room, within a Leviathan-class battlecruiser.

"Well, doesn't this bring back memories?" Andris asked.

"I'm guessing the breach of defense systems just like the first time I woke up?" Kamijou responded.

"Only differences are: half of the defense system is either fried or obliterated, and most vehicles are no longer combat worthy. Thankfully, these battlecruisers are EMP proof."

"Such misfortune. So... what now?"

"We need to be prepared for anything and everything."

* * *

-Meanwhile, at Fiamma of the Right's location-

Fiamma looked to the sky, then to the vehicles that now had smoke coming out of the battery compartments. He knew there would be major setbacks to this backup plan, but it also opened new possibilities. Looking to Terra of the Left, he now made new arrangements.

"Prepare the titular artifact and ready your troops for an assault into Avignon," Fiamma ordered. Terra simply left, knowing full well what that meant.

"The time has come for us to make our long-awaited counterattack."

* * *

 **Well, I guess this serves as the prelude to an alternate Document of Constantine Arc. Wondering where the main characters are? Don't you worry, they'll be called for in the next chapter... hopefully. Now that I need to recharge this device, I wish you all a good day, and please Review.**


	10. Siege of Avignon

**Sorry that I haven't gotten any new chapters out. I have been busy with college and have very little time with the amount of work that I have. Hopefully I can make things up to all of you.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Siege of Avignon

People had been rioting against the NEF under the affect of the artifact, and the current incident only gave reason to do so. After the attack, there had been a massive loss of defenses on the border, and the MEE had reclaimed nearly half of their lost territory. There was no telling if anyone was going to break through all the confusion that had occurred during the past few months. It was now October.

"It's not looking good at all," Andris said. "They've only continued to breach through, and the riots are getting worse."

"Same thing is happening in Academy City," Kamijou said.

"Anything you know about this?"

"From what I've been able to find out, the protests seem to be centered in Avignon, France. Tsuchimikado tells me that there is an artifact called the Document of Constantine, or C-Document, for short. It influences anyone of Christian faith to believe ghat something is absolute truth, no matter how ridiculous it sounds. He also found that Academy City is mobilizing a strike force."

"Well then, it seems that we have a bit of a situation. I'll contact the LPS Makara and see if we can supress the crowds long enough for you to destroy this artifact. You have the most expertise when it comes to Imagine Breaker. I'll contact you when we're ready."

Kamijou then headed back to Japan and spent two days under the radar. He wasn't sure if the plan would ever come to fruition, but knowing that the High President had mind-blowing intellect that seemed to radiate high levels of success, there shouldn't be any worry about the new orders he would give out. As Kamijou now left school, he encountered Misaka. Trying to feign ignorance, he acted like he didn't listen, as he didn't have the time to listen to her. But, as misfortune would have it, ignorance is never bliss for this Kamijou.

"Hey! Get back here!" she yelled.

"What now?" Kamijou asked. Misaka stopped in front of him, about to shout in his face.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"Um, because I haven't gotten any from you?" That was when Misaka remembered that she never gave him her phone number.

"Let me see your phone." Kamijou, though reluctant, handed over his own phone, which Misaka snatched away once it was in her reach. As she searched, her face started showing mixed expressions.

"Do you mind explaining..." Misaka approached him again, "... why you have my mother's phone number?" she finished with a threatening glance.

"Huh, now that I think about it..."

-Flashback-

Kamijou had been patroling the war torn streets with Hiro, and recalling correctly, had to electrocute Hiro a total of 36 times as to prevent him from his attempts of peeking up a girl's skirt. After Hiro got up, that was when it happened. A wild, drunk Misaka Misuzu suddenly approached him, looking with what may or may have not been lust. The two Legionnaires, were they to go up against enemy ANGELs without support, they could handle themselves and sabatoge the systems long enough to escape. But drunk women? That was a totally different ballgame. Kamijou and Hiro both backed up quickly, maintaining their distance as to avoid getting the weirdest alcohol-scented hug one could possibly imagine. She then took his phone from his pocket without permission and placed her info just as she fell unconscious due to her drunkenness.

"Um, how about no?" Hiro said as he blocked the number on Kamijou's phone. That would mark the first time Hiro acted the opposite around a woman, in contrast to his usual actions of getting all sorts of peeks.

-Flashback end-

"... is that a good enough explanation for you?"

"Um... well..."

"Well, moving on." Looking around, Kamijou noticed on the news of how the protests were only getting worse. "They just keep gnawing over that event, don't they?"

"They definitely are," Misaka responded.

"Well, as long as it keeps going, the longer that things remain bad."

"And now we've been ordered to put an end to it." Kamijou looked up to the voice to find Hiro come down and land in full armor. "Be it peacefully or by force."

"Hopefully the former, right? Hiro?" Hiro then ran towards Misaka with lightning speed, but Kamijou grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the pavement, all the while detonating an electrical arc grenade against him as he hit the ground.

"Seriously, what was that for?" Hiro asked ignorantly?

"You were going to do that maneuver where you slide between a girl's legs, weren't you?"

"No, I wa-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Hiro was electrocuted by Misaka halfway through. Somehow, Hiro immediately got back up, showing no injuries whatsoever, which surprised Misaka.

"Thanks for that. I really needed to get that annoying pressure imbalance out of my ears."

Misaka could only gape at what he did.

"Anyways, what was this about..." Kamijou then held Hiro alongside himself so Misaka wouldn't hear. "... supressing the protests?"

"The Makara and Leviathan are in position in the Mediterranean. Since the crowds are unimaginably massive, they will deploy tear gas through the use of mid-air detonation cruise missles. They might even... something about lightning, they were vague on that part.

"Huh. Much like how ANGELs are a vague class of superweapons."

"What are you two whispering about?" Misaka asked.

"Something that could get you killed if you heard a single word of it," Hiro responded. "And there would be nothing to stop that from happening. So for the sake of self-preservation, don't listen." He then turned back toward Kamijou.

"I'm guessing everything is ready for us?" Kamijou asked.

"You guessed correctly."

The two then headed to the airport, to meet up with Tsuchimikado, who was waiting by one of the orbital cruisers prepared by the NEF, which also turned out to be the same plane that caught Kamijou when he fell from orbit after being struck with the blast of a MIRV. One with Tritium warheads at that. Fastforwarding to when the cruiser arrived over Avignon, Andris went over the plan. As the protests would be handled by the main forces, Kamijou and his team would find and destroy the C-Document with Tsuchimikado's guidance. With Academy City involved, Kumokawa would actually be providing Electronic Support from a modified supersonic plane.

"Okay, doors open!" Andris shouted over the wind.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Kamijou said.

"Alright. On my mark! Three! Two! One! BANZAI!"

The releases were activated, and Kamijou felt the blast of winds at Mach 18 and the possible whiplash from the sudden slowdown while the cruiser boosted back into orbit. He honestly would prefer a plane at Mach 3 over a cruiser designed to reach space in under 30 seconds. And as for why everyone was yelling "banzai" as they fell would be something he would never understand. And of course, misfortune had to strike, and he ended up in the bottom of a river, 100 meters away from the original landing zone. And of course he had to be entangled in lining that was just sitting there the whole time. And being stuck like that, for TEN MINUTES, is no fun at all. Eventually, by the time Kamijou's oxygen level read critically low, someone went in to help him. Finally surfacing, he swam to the edge of the river, where Andris landed and pulled him out. The person who helped him out was also there.

" *pant* *pant* Thanks," Kamijou said.

"Seems you need to work on gliding," Andris responded. The two looked over to the girl, who seemed to have a look of disbelief in her eyes.

"So, you're Itsuwa?" Kamijou asked. Itsuwa snapped out of her trance.

"Ah, yes, I am."

"Okay, so Andris, do we have any leads on the whereabouts of the C-Document?"

"How do you know about the C-Document?" Itsuwa asked.

"First off, Tsuchimikado gave us a little tip about it, second, the top brass believes it's so dangerous that they'll go as far as to level the city to destroy it if I fail to do so. But enough, do you have a change of clothes?"

"Yes, in case I need a disguise."

"I see, that's good to hear." Kamijou then points out to her current state while looking away. Itsuwa looks down, and finds that her tank top has nearly gone transparent.

"I'm so sorry that you were forced to look at such an indecent thing!" she yelled as she took her bag nearby and ran for the bridge.

"Huh. Normally a girl would slap you over something like that."

"Like both DELTA 1 and 2 did to Hiro when one of his pictures fell out of his uniform?" 'Though technically they sent him through several walls due to the slap having similar force to an AP round out of an RG...'

"Well, here's what I have to say..." Andris then put his hand on Kamijou's shoulder, positioned as someone who would give advice.

"Marry her."

"...Eh?"

Having disguised as normal civilians, Kamijou sat with Itsuwa in the cafe while Andris waited outside for the others. Discussing on what to do once they regrouped, Kamijou found that his phone had drowned and no longer worked.

"Any luck trying to contact Tsuchimikado?" Itsuwa asked.

"Nothing," Kamijou answered. "My phone is dead, and I can't contact him through Neurolink, since he has no implants." Kamijou observed the Leviathan and Makara arming cruise missles with riot suppresion gas through a screen. Concussion warheads seemed to be a bit too dangerous, as such a blast from a cruise missle could cause permanent brain damage to anyone lower than average strength.

"Well, we'll find him along the way. For now lets get going."

On their way out, Andris and several others took a different path to keep suspicion to a minimum.

"So what were you investigating, Itsuwa?" Kamijou asked.

"I was searching for the Palace of the Popes. It's the largest Roman Catholic facility in the city."

"Was the Document there?"

"I don't know yet. We'll find out when we arrive."

* * *

-Upon arriving-

The two had reached the museum after avoiding a crowd of protesters. As for the supernatural, Kamijou detected several abnormal frequencies that did not seem possible through radio. And it spread throughout the city as a ley line to the rest of the world. The abnormalties were strongest at the museum they were currently walking in.

"This seems to be the spot," Itsuwa said.

"I could use my Imagine Breaker, but something this far spread would be comparable to Index's Dragon Breath. This likely requires your work."

"Right."

Itsuwa started chanting, and thrust her spear into the floor, which surprisingly, acted like a liquid around her spear. The spear continued to sink into the floor, until Kamijou once again sensed danger. Feeling the prescence approaching rapidly, he grabbed Itsuwa and pulled her to the floor just as something white passed by with tremendous speed, cutting through everything in it's way. Retreating outside, Andris arrived and blocked the next attack with ease, now in full clad mimicking armor. Kamijou activated his own Nantonium armor as well.

"Well, what do we have here?" the magician said as he entered the street.

"Who are you?" Kamijou asked.

"I? I am Terra of the Left," he said has he gathered flour, forming it into a blade.

"You are far uglier in person than in the recon photos we had. No offense." Andris added.

With that, Kamijou engaged in battle with Terra of the Left, Legion launched, and the Siege of Avignon began.

* * *

 **Welp, this took far too long for me. I have been very busy with college work, and yeesh, it is as ruthless as Fiamma of the Right. I'm going to start another story involving the original Battle Weary World of the Vector Thrust universe, no alterations like I did here. The Battle Weary World, called Terra, or as I like to call it, Strangereal 4(There's only three in the Ace Combat series), has it's own map and has not one, but TWO moons. Oughta be pretty interesting as to what world I will cross it with. Hint: I'll cross it with something in the "Games" section of Fanfiction.**

 **To know more about the Battle Weary World, check out the articles below using the URLs provided: (They're in Mod DB)**

The world itself: games/vector-thrust/news/black-ops-report-06-the-battle-weary-world

The Kingdom (Now an Exclusion Zone after the Grand War): games/vector-thrust/news/black-ops-report-07-the-kingdom

The elite peacekeeping force, called The Legion: games/vector-thrust/news/black-ops-report-08-for-we-are-many

And an intercepted message that hints to the protagonist of this world: games/vector-thrust/news/black-ops-report-04-blockade-runner

 **Well, I may have to put these three stories on hold, or hiatus, as some authors say. Until then, please Review...**

 ***Alarms blaring***

 **"What the hell is going on?!"**

 **"Multiple airships and fighters have breached through the Blockade! They came from within the Exclusion Zone!"**

 **"The Kingdom? That's not possible, they couldn't have rebuilt this fast after the nuclear hellfire from 20 years ago..."**

 ***Muffled blast from outside, loud creaking and twisting of metal***

 **"Dammit, the destroyer is sinking, contact the /rier Reso/ for search and rescue, and tell the captain that we need to aban/ sh/"**

 ***Another muffled explosion***

 **"Was that the Atriox? That /st AEGIS cruiser!"**

 **"Oh crap, that's a Ziz! Ev/on/, get ou/**

 **-Signal Lost-**


	11. Kamijou vs Terra

Chapter 9: Kamijou vs Terra

"Itsuwa, keep working on that system," Kamijou said.

"But-"

"Don't worry about me. Just focus on the C-Document, I'll catch up with you." Itsuwa nodded, then ran back inside.

"Protecting those who are weak? How kind of you," Terra said.

"Unlike you puppeteers," Andris said.

Andris instantly reached Terra and sliced the area of clothing that stored the flour for his guillotine blade. He then turned around to strike at Terra's head.

"Precedence." Andris' blade struck Terra's neck, but all it did was cause a minor abrasion.

"For you to still cause some injury to me despite using Precedence, I commend you for that."

"Appreciate it."

Andris attacked again by firing his pistol, but Terra used Precedence and the bullet bounced off harmlessly, then launched his flour guillotine towards Kamijou, who proceeded to block it with Imagine Breaker, disintegrating it.

"So that's the ability, Imagine Breaker I've heard so much about? But, it doesn't seem that you've been using it at it's full power."

"What do you mean by that?" Kamijou said.

"I'll tell you if you can find me before I've finished my plans." Terra then used Precedence and phased through the buildings.

"Tch, if he was so powerful as he claimed to be, he should have stuck around a little longer," Andris said, putting away his weapons. "Then again, we defeated Magic Gods, so it would be reasonable to run when you know you're outmatched."

"Hey, Kami-yan."

"Tsuchimikado?" Tsuchimikado had appeared on top of the nearby wall.

"Aw, it seems you took all the fun, Kami-yan."

"By the way," Andris said, "where's Itsuwa?"

"Itsuwa... oh!" Kamijou then noticed Itsuwa come out with her spear.

"I lost the items necessary..." she said quietly.

"Well then, Plan B it is!" Tsuchimikado said. "It seems the Amakusa have located the C-Document in the Palais de Papes. Destroy that, and the protests will stop."

"Best we head there..." Andris stopped as he heard the sounds of bombers approaching the city.

"Okay, Tsuchimikado, I don't recall if Academy City was getting involved, but if they are, they're late."

"Actually, I wasn't anticipating this. But it's best you three get moving." Kamijou, Andris, and Itsuwa then went for the Palais de Papes while Tsuchimikado looked back to the invading Academy City forces.

"What are you planning this time, Aleister?" Tsuchimikado said.

* * *

-Palais de Papes, Avignon, France-

After moving through the streets and having to smash through several unmanned HsPS-15 Powered Suits, the group arrived at the entrance to the palace. HsB-02 bombers continued to attack the city with earth blades, while Legion attacked and detained anyone appearing remotely involved with insurgencies in Europe, and any enemy magicians easily discovered and detained with the use of Mana Scanners.

"Those powered suits can be annoying," Andris said. "Let's head inside before there's any more interruptions."

Kamijou entered the palace, and the trio spread out to find the C-Document. While Kamijou was searching, he couldn't detect anything out of the ordinary.

 _Strange... if it's not inside, it has to be nearby._

Kamijou then tried calling Misaka, and after about five minutes trying, he got an answer.

"Hey, Misaka-"

"You have some nerve calling me when I'm busy," Misaka said.

"Just listen, Misaka. What's showing on the news right now?"

"(sigh) They're all talking about what's happening in Avignon. Some religious group is in possession of some sort of destructive weapon that violates international law."

"..." Kamijou then heard a crash outside.

"So, where are you right now?"

Just then, the wall exploded, and a heavily damaged power suit went flying through and was smashed against the nearby pillar.

"What happened? Hey! You there?" Kamijou had dropped his phone on the floor, having only focused on the person outside. The person in question had a scroll in his hand.

"The C-Document..." Kamijou said.

"Honestly, I'm disappointed," Terra said. "That right hand of yours hold so much potential, yet you don't take any advantage."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ahaha... It seems it is true that you lost your memories."

Terra sent his flour guillotine through the ceiling, causing it to collapse on the group. Itsuwa used her spear to stop a portion of the ceiling, Kamijou dodged, and Andris punched another portion of the ceiling to bits before it could flatten him. Kamijou and Andris focused their attention towards Terra. He attacked again, striking Andris at the shoulder which sent him skidding back a few meters.

"Call me impressed, you actually managed to jam up my shoulder joints," Andris stated as he slapped his shoulder into working order again.

Kamijou carefully studied all of Terra's attacks, and continued making a hundred counters per second in his mind, and figuring out which was the best. Then, he realized something.

'Wait, if he is making the material he's using superior through terms of importance...'

"Precedence. Skin, lower; blade, higher!" Terra launched his flour guillotine at Kamijou, who took a battle stance.

'... then I just need to counter with something of equal terms!' That moment, Kamijou parried the blade with his own Nantonium forearm blade, successfully stopping the attack.

"What?!"

"I figured it out. If you use Precedence in the current way that you have it, I can simply counter with the same material or object that you're using. After all, if we have the same material, we're on equal terms."

Terra swung his blade at Kamijou, only have it countered by a thrown rifle from one of the Academy City Powered Suits.

"On top of that, you can only focus on one thing at a time, meaning..."

As if on queue, Andris dashed around Kamijou and attacked Terra, forcing him to block Andris. But Andris used a copied Imagine Breaker and neutralized Terra's guillotine, giving Kamijou a window of opportunity. Kamijou then rushed up to Terra, fist pulled back, and punched Terra with enough force to send him through half the town, leaving a large trail of dust. Kamijou looked down to find the C-Document, and destroyed it with his Imagine Breaker.

"... Dang. I've never punched someone that hard in my life," Andris stated.

"It's a first for me too," Kamijou responded.

"Seems I've wasted my damn time coming here with the Academy City force," a voice said. The two turned around to find Accelerator.

"You NEF people... always the big damn heroes now, aren't you?"

"Don't look at me, the NEF President is the one with ten times the bite compared to his bark," Andris responded.

"Well, since it seems you can handle it from here, I'll take my leave." Accelerator then temporarily activated his collar and jumped over the buildings and rubble. Kamijou found that Itsuwa fainted from sheer amazement, and picked her up.

"Let's go."

-10 days later, Academy City District 7, Japan, 11:45 am, October 18, 2039-

Kamijou walked through a now nearly repaired District 7 alongside Kamijou and Masaya. They were in standard uniform, with the specially designed black beret with gold lining and the logo of the Legion on top. The day before, SCNN attempted an attack on the NEF with a combined aerial fleet. But, in a convenient act of Deus Ex Machina, engineers were able to power up the Condor Air Defense System and shredded the aerial fleet with ease. Needless to say, SCNN suffered an epic fail and has been on the defensive since. This allowed the NEF and UCAF to focus on the MEE and bring them to the brink of collapse. The NEF President proposed the United World Initiative plan to be put into action once the war was over.

"At best, MEE will only last another two weeks, and then we can all go back to high school just in time for the second semester," Andris said.

"So, this UWI plan, how will it play out?" Kamijou asked.

"I only know a few details, but as the name implies, the NEF President is gonna unite the world for the better," Masaya answered.

"Guess I'll have to say goodbye to the world of heroism soon."

"Oh, don't act so down Kamijou, you can still do your suicidal but survivable heroics in the planned Peacekeeping force," Andris said.

The trio chatted together for sometime, including how the UCAF repaired the damage so quickly, eventually passing by the School Garden, now returned to it's female paradise state.

* * *

-Unknown Location, somewhere in Europe, same time-

The NEF President watched the screen showing the current status of Kamijou Touma. So far, everything had worked right into the President's hands, and soon a new great and glorious era would begin for the world as he had planned. His personal assistant, a white male in his 30's, entered his room bringing an update.

"What is the progress so far on preparations for the next phase?" The President asked.

"The alterations are proceeding as planned. Once complete, we can add the modifications to the Garuda and begin the final phase."

"Good. The new era will soon pave the way to the new order that I have imagined. Until the final phase can begin, continue monitoring Kamijou's brain activity for any faults. I don't want my progress to go to waste."

"Of course, sir. Also, here is the aged whiskey you asked for earlier. Enjoy." The assistant set down a glass of the aforementioned drink and left the room.

The president then took the glass and took a sip, continuing to hold the glass as he watched the screen.

* * *

 **Four words: I HATE MAJOR COURSES. To think it has been over a year since I last updated this story... college has certainly been oppressive. But now I've finished the semester with excellent grades, and I fully intend to finish this story before the Fall semester begins.**

 **Just three more chapters:**

 **-United World Initiative Arc**

 **-Battle of Armageddon**

 **-(?) The last one's a secret.**

 **Since I've got other things to do, but I want to make things up to you, I've made a little bonus below. Please Review, and enjoy!**

 **(The shipping is up to you.)**

* * *

-Bonus-

As the trio walked by school garden, a thought came up in Andris' mind. He remembered he had a very important piece of paper regarding relations between Academy City and the NEF sitting within his coat.

"Something wrong, Andris?" Kamijou asked.

"I've seemed to notice, Kamijou. Whenever anyone talks about intimate relationships, you tend to stray away from the conversation, and when asked about it, you excuse yourself and flee the area. Now why is that?"

Kamijou's face turned pale as his ideals about relationships were brought out into the open. Unknowing to him, the entire Legion knew for a while that Kamijou wanted absolutely NOTHING to do with intimate relationships, to the point that even the NEF President noticed and decided to do something about it, both to help Kamijou progress with his life, and to watch what happens for the lulz.

And just what was it that he did? First, Andris pulled out the document giving the necessities to improve relations with Academy City.

"Look, I don't wan't to be messing things up because of a relationship," Kamijou said as he tried to get the pressure off of him.

"Nonsense, Kamijou. I'm in a relationship with a girl here and I still operate as well as I did before a relationship," Masaya countered.

"Alrighty, currently we need three arranged marriages, blah blah blah, we all know traditions so just get to the point. And what so happens, you're included as the third candidate, Kamijou." Andris looked towards Kamijou after finishing.

"Um... can't you find someone else?"

"Nope, it's set in stone and the president himself chiseled it in."

Now what was the second part? Andris proceeded to pull out a stack of marriage applications and slammed them on a table that materialized from thin air. Now Kamijou was visibly twitching at the stack, as each application was filled out and signed, a picture of the girl in question attached to each form via paperclip, and after analyzing, found that the signatures and pictures were a legitimate and willing action by the girls. If one were to look at the photos, it was of various girls that Kamijou had saved at least once during his time at the NEF. Misaka, Shokuhou, Itsuwa, Fukiyose, Himegami, several Tokiwadai girls, nearly all the girls from a Certain Middle-High School, ALL of the Misaka clones, and many other notable girls were included.

"I'm surprised that this particular girl with the prominent forehead also applied," Andris said as he held up an application with Kongou Mitsuko's signature.

"She appeared especially high-class compared to the others of the same school, but also had a likingness for a man in a uniform, likely because us soldiers are disciplined and respectful."

Kamijou looked at the massive stack in disbelief. Just how did Andris fit all that in his uniform? There had to be at least 20,000 applications in that stack. Moreover, how was that stack still standing? No one was holding it up. That aside, he just wanted to leave, forget this ever happened and enter the hypocritical illusion that whatever he remembered of this was just a dream.

"Okay, I need time to think..." Kamijou said as he attempted to walk away. Keyword: attempted. Andris immediately grabbed his shoulder without looking.

"Stay."

"But-"

"You can think about it here, where we can watch you. And if you try to run, well, I planned ahead."

Kamijou looked around, and found he was surrounded by girls. Misaka, Shoukuhou, and Itsuwa were blushing crimson, Othinus and Index (though not included) stared at him, the former holding Gungnir and the latter poised to bite, Fukiyose and Himegami were scratching their cheeks, the clones had their nonchalant face, the Tokiwadai girls ended up in a pile so they could all get a look, and Kongou got on top of the aforementioned pile, supported by her two friends, and shouted, "Obviously, I'm the best candidate!" Tsuchimikado and Aogami showed up screaming, "Kami-yan, we knew you had a harem, but to show it off TO THE WHOLE FREAKING WORLD?!"

Kamijou had the most stressed look on his face that surpassed all others, and he seethed air in through his teeth.

"Hey, if you can't choose, then the President will overlook the fact of you going full harem mode," Andris finished with a smirk on his face. Finally, Kamijou screamed in defeat.

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!"


	12. United World Initiative Arc

**Hello again. Now, first order of business, I may have to cancel my other ToAru stories. While I have plenty of ideas to put in this story, I'm just suffering severe writer's block on the others. But I will continue on to finish this story at least.**

 **I may do a scenario where our protagonist Kamijou Touma ends up in the A4 universe (in a novel called Festung Europa, published by Sea Lion Press), where after an alternate version of WWII that lasted two decades causes America, Britain, Canada, and Australia to create the Atomic 4 Alliance and act totalitarian in nature, mainly to prevent anyone from starting WWIII, justified by the amount of destruction resulting from the previous war being prolonged. Whether he suddenly finds himself there, or gets Isekai-ed into it, or something else entirely, I'm still debating on. I've seen other people try alternate universes before, so I'll give it a try.**

 **Well, continuing where we previously left off, this original Arc will focus mainly on Andris, as it involves his part of the High Command personally acting in where Kamijou can't due to rank, as well as getting some much needed character development that I've been missing this whole time, most especially the president. Anyways, lets start the next chapter of the story.**

* * *

Chapter 10: United World Initiative Arc

-Governmental District, Berlin (Capital City), New European Federation, 12:00 pm, October 19, 2039-

After the last of the insurgency within Europe had been wiped out, the NEF President gave his speech to announce the start of the United World Initiative, a plan to unite the world under one banner and bring prosperity to all. There was even a new flag ready to be set up. However, some nations believed that it would be fulfilling the conspiracy theory of the New World Order where the government would have unilateral control. Therefore, the President would make a personal appearance to reassure the crowds, as he always succeeded in doing. Andris was personally chosen to be part of the security force overseeing his safety. Although having two aerial battleships (notably, the Ziz Velocitas-class) armed to the teeth added to security would be considered overdone, it was better safe than sorry.

As for Kamijou, he was caught up in a certain ordeal since yesterday. Mainly, the NEF approved the marriage applications (except the clones, unfortunately; they believed the original Misaka was enough) and now Kamijou was having to kiss one bride after another. Later that day, Andris received a message from Kamijou, who despite having enhancements, was having soreness from the abdomen to the knees. Did he get pressed against a wall by a conga line of tanks, or something else that could lead to that? Well, for all that Andris could care, he was likely missing the point. Hopefully it won't be something he would regret looking into.

"So what did I miss?" Andris asked.

"Well, during your patrol, the President went through most of his speech," a guard responded. "He's making his finishing statement now."

Andris made his way to a nearby balcony, and watched the President say his final sentence.

"And once this war is over, we shall rejoice, IN A UNITED WORLD!" the President finished emphasizing the final four words. The crowds throughout the city roared in applause. The banners of the NEF and UCAF were proudly waved through the air.

Andris walked through the plaza of the Governmental District, heading to the spot where he would meet with the President to give a current report on the final phase for the war. The Governmental District would be able to lift the lockdown procedure if all went well with the plans. As much as he didn't like having to monitor Kamijou's mind to ensure his absolute loyalty to the NEF, Andris himself was loyal to his nation and would follow orders as long as it didn't reach too far into the non-ethical area, unlike a certain vengeful bombing raid that had resulted in rendering Kamijou nearly emotionless for months, which led to Andris and Masaya berating High Command and putting them through the guilt train. In a way, Andris was as influential as the President when need be.

"Masaya," Andris called out.

"Right behind you," Masaya answered as he landed on the ground from the top of the Council Building.

"What's the progress on the initiative?"

"We've got much of the world already agreeing; there's only the Eastern nations, who find this suspicious, and the MEE, who still hate our guts. SCNN is having a bit of inner conflict within its states of whether to join or not."

"Well, the MEE and their ominous magic leadership always hate us. But why is it that the Eastern nations find us suspicious?"

"It is because they don't know of our reputation," a voice said.

"Mr. President." Andris, Masaya, and all nearby guards stood at attention.

"We've never fully operated in their area aside from the SCNN-Mongolia border. China had been holding quite well against the SCNN in the Manchuria region, and other nations were able to hold their own with Chinese and Indian support. It can't be helped that we were never fully involved, and you can't expect them to just welcome us with open arms."

"I guess that is true."

"But on to more pressing matters," the President continued, "Masaya, I know you tend to have a good reputation with the churches along with my accompanying partner, who is the religious leader in the NEF. I want you to accompany him as he makes his plans to establish the United World Religious Council and give the minor religions a second chance. Andris, accompany me to my aircraft."

Masaya waved goodbye as Andris and the NEF President watched from the window.

"Has Kamijou been well?" the President asked.

"There's no change in his thought process, and there was no need to forcefully alter them either, so he's still loyal to us of his own accord," Andris said.

"That's good. He will need to be made ready for the final phase. I'm sure you're aware of our forces gathering in the location the prophets call 'Armageddon.'"

"Yes, sir."

"Due to the presence of the MEE's most elite magic users in the area, Kamijou, being the original bearer of Imagine Breaker, will spearhead the charge."

"We need to retake Israel if we are to have any chance of winning. Two thirds of our total force has gathered there. Surely you can think of the best plan of what to do, as you always have."

"Of course, sir. I won't let you down." Just then, Andris' comm. came on with Masaya on the line.

"Andris, we have a serious problem. That MEE flying fortress in the shape of a giant cross from before just appeared out of nowhere!

Indeed, when Andris looked out, he saw the flying fortress, the Star of Bethlehem. It was encountered once before when the NEF began occupying Israel. And it took an entire aerial fleet to drive it away. The two Ziz Velocitas airships would have to be enough. But as Andris was thinking, a supersonic fireball fired from the fortress obliterated the front half of the President's aircraft. But the NEF President wasn't your typical powerless and military needy president. He had some experiments that gave him capabilities of his own. The President immediately diverted most of the blast away from himself and Andris. Then he teleported himself to the ground with Andris in tow.

"That fortress has been a pain in the side one too many times now."

Up above, the captain of one aircraft was more extreme about the presence of the Star of Bethlehem.

"Guns forward! Blast that pile of junk OUT OF THE SKY!" the captain screamed.

Yeah, the captain is best known for blowing his fuse when he sees the Star of Bethlehem.

The Ziz Velocitas aircraft, the Annihilator and Black Sword, charged their railguns to full and fired shells traveling at Mach 75, slicing the Star of Bethlehem into five different pieces. The Star of Bethlehem immediately started repairing itself using rubble and chunks of the earth. The Annihilator launched a salvo if high yield cruise missiles, creating massive craters on the topside of the fortress as they made impact. The Star of Bethlehem was crumbling as fast as it could repair itself. The quick response forces in Europe now just arrived and immediately began firing every missile they had in a saturation attack.

"Is this truly the best they can come up with?" the President asked. "Sending an airborne fortress and try to decimate us beforehand? Those fools should know by now that I am prepared for anything they throw at me. It does not matter what they do; in the end, they will always lose. For I see everything."

The president threw his arm out with his index finger pointed at the fortress. Immediately, golden lightning shot from his arm into the clouds, spreading through them and coming down, striking the fortress with devastating results.

"I'll let you know, Fiamma, I was born for the sole purpose of destroying this heresy you call magic. Soon, even your gods will fall like Othinus and everything else. And the world will bow to me, for they will soon see the true power of the one who is king and god over man. For now, I'll watch your precious fortress as it's obliterated by my own flagship."

* * *

Meanwhile, Andris was currently rushing towards the military HQ. He had to make sure that high command survived. Without them, even he alone would not be able to keep the military from going into disarray.

"Is anyone here?!" Andris yelled out into the main building.

"Andris! Over here!" Masaya answered. Andris turned and found Masaya carrying the now unconscious religious leader.

"Hold on just a second!"

"What the hell is going on out there?"

"It's the MEE's flying fortress.

"You're joking. THAT oversized cross?"

"Yes, THAT cross. And the captain who attacked it last time is not happy right now. He was screaming into the comms, in actual words, 'Blast that pile of junk OUT OF THE SKY!'" screaming the last four words to reiterate the emphasis.

"Yeah, that sounds a lot like the captain of the Annihilator."

The two soon heard a massive explosion and saw a white light followed by chunks of the flying fortress being thrown across the sky for miles.

"All units. The MEE's flying fortress has been destroyed! I repeat, the fortress has been destroyed! The Garuda has destroyed the fortress!"

* * *

"I hope the Priest is alright," Andris said.

"He will," the President answered. "I've seen him recover from just about anything, simply by praying."

Andris looked around himself, seeing the NEF capital moderately damaged from the attack.

"What do we do now? Much of the High Command personnel is either injured or missing."

"We will attack tomorrow. I have forseen victory, and what's left of High Command will be enough, since the leading Generals are still alive and well. Once we defeat the menace that is the MEE, I can finally complete unite the world, and Jerusalem will be ours."

* * *

 **Yeah, I know, this is quite short, but I'm in a rush this week. At least you'll have an idea of how powerful the president is, politically and literally. There's something quite special about Jerusalem that has the NEF constantly keeping a grab on... The next chapter should get much more detail, though. I'll also release the first chapter of my new story in Index: Knight of a New History as well.**

 **Please leave a Review!**


	13. Battle of Armageddon

**Hello, everybody! I'm back with another chapter as we get to the showdown between the two forces.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Battle of Armageddon

Today, is the day. The day that everything would be concluded. The day where the final push would end the struggle. The day where the fate of the world would be decided.

For Kamijou Touma, it was a day where he hoped to finally end the chaos that engulfed the world. As he watched the armies gather around the Toth superweapon, he clenched his fist, preparing for whatever was waiting beyond the city of Jerusalem. For one reason or another, the President was highly interested in Israel, which confused Kamijou at first, but after some research, realized the good reason behind it. Excluding the countries united under the Middle East Empire, Israel maintained exceptionally good relations with every other country, and would often act as a medium for diplomatic relations. Many nations throughout Asia were included in the relations. If Israel was liberated from MEE control, the NEF could bring the Asian nations to the table for negotiations in the United World Initiative. But of course, Fiamma knew about this, and was going to hold Jerusalem with everything he had. Meanwhile, the NEF formed their own plans while their forces gathered at the designated location, code-named 'ARMAGEDDON.'

"Well guys, this is it," Kamijou said. "In case I die, I just want you to know that it's been an honor fighting alongside you all."

He turned to the group behind him, Andris, Masaya, the DELTA's, Caveman, Hiro, and many others he had befriended over the war.

"Same here," Andris and Masaya said in unison.

"I'm sure everyone knows what part they will taking in this final battle," Andris said. Everyone nodded.

"Kamijou, remember, you're going against their leader, Fiamma," Andris said. "I'm absolutely sure he won't hold back, so don't give any quarter either."

"Got it," Kamijou said.

"And Kamijou... Good Luck." With that, Kamijou ran off.

* * *

-Kamijou's Starting Point-

The Garuda, the NEF's flagship, had already descended into the atmosphere, casting a shadow over the land. Fighters clashed. Artillery rained down. Soldiers fired like there was no tomorrow. Kamijou charged through everything that was in his way. He had to succeed, for everyone he vowed to.

As he moved through the valley, he held his DER-35 energy rifle in one hand, and had a foreblade in the other. He kicked, slashed, hacked, fired missiles, everything. Twenty MEE soldiers surrounded him, with several old, captured AH-1 Cobras above. Immediately, Kamijou launched several missiles from his missile launcher attached to the left shoulder, and half of the Cobras went down. He immediately sliced down one soldier foolishly charging at him with nothing but a machete, and shot two more doing the same thing. He dodged rounds fired by several others, and reached one of them, immediately punching the soldier in the face and holding him there while firing his rifle in the other direction, killing several more. He then threw the soldier at two more, knocking them out, then fired several missiles to finish the last bunch.

Moving on, he encountered two massive battle tanks, each having a four track chassis measuring 15 feet in length and a large scale, horizontal width railgun turret on top. They stopped and the tracks angled out, then up, lifting the chassis off the ground, then higher as the track itself moved out of the armor that it was encased in for protection, and angling the legs at the joints, giving the tank a massive height advantage. Two miniguns popped out of the underside of the chassis, covering the weak spot of the tanks. The tanks than angled themselves downwards by bending their front legs, aiming directly at Touma, as if they were oblivious to all the fighting just behind him.

"Those look pretty tough. I have to find a way to expose some kind of weak point."

He charged forward, but surprisingly, the tanks kept up and blasted him just as he was in range to throw a grenade. He landed hard, leaving the pavement cracked around him. A large blast mark was visible on the chest of his armor.

"Yeah, looks like I'll have to try something else."

Scanning the tank, he noticed heat venting out from the side of the turret. He switched out his foreblade for a grappling hook, grenade still in his other hand. He grappled to a building right next to the left tank, and tossed the grenade into the heat vent between the turret and the chassis, then grappled to the building across the road just before the tank fired. The HE grenade detonated, and the affected tank stopped moving, fire and smoke visible from where the grenade detonated. Then the top hatch blew off, fire rushing out like a rocket until the turret itself exploded in bright orange flame and blue electricity. Much of the hull was surprisingly still intact.

The second tank, still fully operational, turned around and climbed onto the roofs of a few clustered buildings. Kamijou dashed from building to building, barely dodging the hypersonic rounds from the main gun. He finally reached the underside of the tank, firing his rifle and destroying the defensive miniguns in quick succession. He then swung around the front left leg, and landed on top of the turret. Forcing open the hatch, Kamijou threw a grenade inside, slammed the hatch shut, coincidentally right on the gunner's head as he climbed up, and jumped off as a muffled explosion was heard inside, and the tank went still.

Kamijou landed with a soft thud in the middle of a crosswalk. The coast was clear. Or so he thought. Magic portals opened on each street, with more walking tanks and hundreds of infantry walking out, surrounding Kamijou.

"... Such misfortune." Kamijou then proceeded to do an hour long no-holds-barred beatdown.

* * *

-Andris' Personal Fighter Jet-

It was likely the first and final time that Andris would ever use this state-of-the-art fighter jet. While it was slightly bigger than an attacker jet, it had superior speed compared to the fastest interceptors, and maneuverability to flip on a dime. It could even fly backwards for a short duration. The fighter had four engines, two positioned with the main body, and two more integrated at the inner third of the forward swept wings. It carried an arsenal of missiles, bombs, air mines, a railgun on the underbelly, a point defense system guarding the tail end, an ECM pod, and two pulse lasers as it's main gun.

Observing the forces down below, he noticed a large armored battalion moving in from the east while the NEF was dealing with a majority of the army moving in from the south, even noticing Kamijou who was beating MEE soldiers left and right in the middle of their formations.

"They're trying to flank around. Cohorts 2, 3, and 8, with me," Andris ordered. Thirty XM-21's followed after his personal jet. The other sixty went and joined the main air battle over Toth, which was currently firing multiple lasers to cut down the enemy bomber squadrons.

Andris moved in on the armored battalion, and dropped several Fuel-Air-Explosive Bombs in quick succession, decimating the leading wave. The other cohorts fired missiles, cutting down their numbers even more. Andris noticed several enemy fighters and pulled up. He then flipped the plane around and started firing several _nuclear-tipped_ sidewinders that immediately vaporized each plane as they pulled in. Andris sent the plane back down towards the ground, pulling up at the last second and destroying an artillery emplacement with a shot from his railgun. How long he continued, he didn't know, but he had gone on long enough to shoot down hundreds of planes and drones, and razed a large portion of the enemy force to the ground.

"Enemy forces are going down wholesale, but we need reinforcements in central Jerusalem," Command said.

"Roger that," Andris said.

Andris headed there, and found a large portion of the remaining enemy forces gathered around a single massive tower, quite obviously their headquarters after losing the Star of Bethlehem.

Andris immediately made a strafe, firing his guns while launching volley after volley of missiles. The massive blasts from the nuclear tips had literally vaporized much of the force. At the rate he was going, he felt as if he was carrying the full firepower of the nation in a single vehicle, and wrecking the enemy with it.

* * *

-Kamijou's Position-

Kamijou was honestly thankful for Andris' intervention. Had it not been the case, Kamijou would have been doing this to the point of exhaustion. He had many scratches and blast marks on his armor now. He needed to be prepared for anything. He was kneeling, letting the Nantonium repair his body.

 _Damn, even though I didn't want to be involved in such a thing, I've got married women that are waiting for me back home, women married to me..._

He got up, walked up to the entrance, and smashed the bunker door down with his fist. Walking in, the MEE's most elite soldiers came out of hiding, and faced him, all armed to the teeth with whatever they could hold. He had to commend one of the soldiers for being able to hold a minigun in each hand. He faced them all. Then, he proceeded to end this fight quickly. Taking each soldier out with a single strike, not holding anything back. He took damage, but the inhibitors went into overclock and would not let him feel pain. He believed he was becoming a machine at this point. But it didn't matter. As long as he could save everyone in the end, he didn't care what happened to him.

At long last, he reached the top. He stared out at the land, the battle still raging, the fires burning, the smoke darkening the sky into night, the Garuda still raining death upon everything it saw, and the futile resistance by the enemy. Andris flew over, taking out several jets before they could reach the tower. The one-of-a-kind jet circled the building, covering Kamijou from anything that my try to interrupt him as he faced his final enemy.

Fiamma of the Right stood on the other side, head down, eyes closed. It seemed the NEF President was right when he made his statement to the world in the opening of this war, that he would hunt down those responsible without failure. Fiamma could only commend his adversary for what he was able to accomplish. The NEF surpassed the Magic Side's first enemy, Academy City, foiled all the Magic Side's desperate attempts to sabotage the world economy, then hunted everyone down. Fiamma knew that he could only delay the inevitable, a New World Order. He turned to face Kamijou, who was the key to this war, and the NEF winning it.

"This day would come eventually, and now it has arrived," Fiamma said.

"It seems that way," Kamijou said.

"Tell me, are you really willing to risk your life to save a world that is already doomed?"

Kamijou contemplated on the thought. Then he answered.

"Doomed or not, if there's still a chance, I'll take it. I still see one now, so I'm not giving up."

"... I see."

"I'd like to avoid a fight, so while it's likely you'll just say no, I'm asking that you surrender peacefully, so there's no further bloodshed."

With that, the two stood there, waiting for each others' responses, as the world watched in silence.

* * *

 **With college starting up again, it's hard to keep up with all this. I only have Saturday night and Sunday to do any of this, so don't expect anything so soon. Well, that's just life. To those of you in school, I wish you a good school year.**

 **Well, the last chapter will be coming out on an unknown weekend, where I will finally reveal Kamijou's fate, and that of the world.**

 **Laters!**


	14. And Then There Were None

**... It's been a long journey. We've finally reached the final chapter of this story, and I thank you all for your patience, especially you, whwsms. After this chapter is posted, I'll be taking a break from fanfics, so I can catch up to my college work and spend time with my grandma (which is more or less all of October). Afterwards, I can move on to Index: Knight of a New History and maybe start For He Was the Darkness later on (likely releasing a chapter just after this).**

 **Without further ado, the final chapter of A Certain World Superpower.**

* * *

Chapter 12: And Then There Were None

The battle continued to rage on despite heavy losses on both sides. Kamijou stared at Fiamma of the Right, the last of God's Right Seat, the leader of the Middle East Empire that formed after the Cult Purge. Neither could determine the situation aside from the top of the tower; all that could be seen otherwise was fire, smoke and ashes, and the constant bursts of gunfire. Despite the roaring noise of war, the only thing that was heard on the tower was silence. Eventually, Fiamma broke the silence, saying,

"I'm afraid I cannot."

Immediately, Fiamma attacked. Kamijou ducked, weaved and dodged, all while dodging the massive claw that has formed beside Fiamma.

Fiamma then cut off Kamijou's left arm. Kamijou simply stopped, and watched his arm regenerate at tremendous speed, forming to it's original shape before being encased in armor. Kamijou then formed blades on both arms, cutting down at Fiamma's incomplete Holy Right, though it repaired any damage as quickly as Kamijou could repair himself.

Andris did not interfere, only Kamijou alone could do this. He simply watched as he subconsciously destroyed his enemies.

There was no need for words. Their eyes dictated the conversation. Kamijou hoped for a better solution while Fiamma wanted to make the world to his own liking. But such ideals were what started the war in the first place.

Regardless, Kamijou already learned the hard way that there are many things that he can't dictate, and likely no one else, by extension.

He continued his barrage, holding nothing back, and Fiamma didn't either. Only actions would decide the final fate of the world. And for Kamijou, every action counted, for everyone was counting on him. Everyone...

He no longer kept track of anything else. Fiamma stood across, just as exhausted as he was. There was only an eerie silence surrounding the environment.

The tower itself was no longer in decent shape. A pile of rubble was what remained of the roof, blocking up any intact exits. Ignoring the silence, they clashed once more.

It was now night. He noticed there were nothing flying in the sky as he caught his breath, not even the Garuda, which had retreated into space.

He could sense that lack of life, very few remained in the night. The world had become as silent as the vastness of space. How long had he been fighting?

Fiamma eventually cut off Kamijou's right arm, absorbing it into the Holy Right, completing it. Unfortunately, Fiamma didn't realize what would happen next. The Right then became disfigured, and IT was unleashed. Andris only saw it once before. The Abtu carrier was nearly destroyed in the rampage. And Fiamma feared the power of this thing.

 _Stop. This is something I can do alone, so leave this to me!_

After that thought, IT returned to Kamijou, reforming his right arm. Fiamma focused on Kamijou, wary of the new danger popping out. He saw his chances of victory fading away.

They fought, and fought, but those witnessing the final battle knew there was only one outcome.

* * *

Kamijou now stood, heavily injured, no longer able to fight. Fiamma... lay dead on the ground.

Kamijou looked around, and there was only fire and smoke as far as the eye could see.

"... Is it over?"

"It's over," Andris answered.

"Did we win?"

"...Yeah... we did. But it costed everything."

"Should we gather the survivors now?"

"Touma..." Kamijou never heard Andris call him by the first name.

 **"Everyone's dead, Touma."** Kamijou fell back to his knees.

"They're all gone?"

"Everyone. All 200 million. The last of the enemy. Even the President. We're the only ones left."

There wasn't a single sound aside from the fire.

"What was the point of all this, if we have nothing left?"

"... I don't know... It's only now that I realize, there are no winners in war, only death. That is the horror of this. In the end, the only enemy we destroyed was ourselves."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know the answer to that either... perhaps we can start over..."

"... Yeah..."

"Perhaps there's a new world waiting for us, untainted by the corruption of the old..."

Kamijou managed a weak laugh.

"You sound like a poet."

"Maybe I'll become one once we leave this world."

"... Maybe..."

"There are people waiting for you back home..."

"What about you...?"

"... I guess... I'll find a way to fix all this..."

"It feels... so lonely... without everyone..."

"I know..."

Light started to break through the smoke, directly where Kamijou and Andris were, on top of the tower, while everything else was blanketed in the darkness.

"What's done is done... all we can do is move on."

"... You're right..."

"... Let's go home, brother."

There were only two in the small ray of light.

The small ray of light was once again taken by the darkness.

And then there were none.

* * *

A spiky haired boy walked down the streets of Academy City, a smile on his face. He went down a peculiar street, and the street reminded him of something. Something that he could not remember. For a strange reason, he wanted to remember, and at the same time he did not. But his uncaring nature told him to let the feeling go and head to A Certain High School.

It had been closed for a while, going under a long term refurnishing as everything was replaced with more sophisticated equipment. The boy greeted everyone normally, had a normal class, and he got slightly above average grades.

As school ended, he left and went down his usual route. Going to a certain vending machine, he placed money in, but the usual misfortune struck, as the machine ate his money and wouldn't give a drink. As he struggled to get his money back, a girl came and roundhouse kicked it, making the machine spit out a drink. The girl picked it up and gave it to the boy.

"There you go, Touma-kun."

"Thanks, Mikoto-chan."

"Hey... it's my turn to go with you... right?"

"I believe so."

"Then lets go."

The two walked off together.

* * *

A girl was currently looking up rumors on a laptop. Suddenly, she found a rumor that caught her eyes. More like a conspiracy. She turned to the other girl sitting across from her.

"Hey, Uiharu!"

"Yes, Saten-san?"

"Check this out," Saten said as she showed the screen.

"Governments?"

"Yeah! It's said that there's a shadow government that dictates the actions of the world to maintain peace."

"Is there a name for it?"

"Yeah, yeah! Let me find it... LEGION."

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **And that's the end of A Certain World Superpower. Thanks for all of you readers who have stuck with me to the end.**

 **This is my first full story to be officially complete. And I, being the mortal that I am, need to take a break. I'll have a prologue for For He Was the Darkness sometime soon.**

 **Laters!**


End file.
